Altering Yesteryear
by Risknight
Summary: None of them are truly happy. Mistakes were made. Wrong paths were taken. One will step up to change all that.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, as anyone who's discussed TBBT with me knows, Howard has been my favorite for a while now. I love the little creep. I just can't resist good-guy Howard.**

 **Unhappy with the way everyone's life has turned out, Howard is going to change it all, essentially re-starting their lives. He's risking it all, but feels it's the only thing he can do, if he wants everyone, including the love of his life, to be happy.**

* * *

Howard stared at his sleeping wife and wondered what she would say if she could read his mind. Would she laugh and call him crazy? Would she agree but tell him to leave well enough alone? Would she yell and scream until he was cowed?

Sometimes he felt like they had made a misstep somewhere. As if there had been a fork in the road and they wandered down the wrong path. She had changed. They all had. Howard just didn't think it was a change for the better.

He thought about Christmas Eves three years ago as opposed to last night. Back then, the group had spent the entire day together. Sheldon and Penny had cooked, teasing and nit picking at one another fondly. Leonard and Raj had played 3D chess, competing as friends. Amy and Bernadette had a blast, giggling as they decorating the tree. They watched The Grinch, It's A Wonderful Life, and (at Penny's insistence) Die Hard. They had exchanged gifts, ignoring Sheldon's grumbling on the subject, and eaten a large, definitely not kosher, meal.

It had been wonderful and fun and comfortable, unlike last night.

Sheldon insisted on pizza, since it was Friday. Within an hour Penny was drunk and surly. Amy constantly berated Sheldon for not giving her a kiss under the mistletoe. Raj was drunk by the second hour and lamenting his lack of romance in a loud voice. Bernadette was snide and grumpy. And Leonard... Leonard was an asshole.

He treated Penny like arm candy, sneered at Sheldon, laughed at Raj and walked around all night looking smugly superior to everyone. Howard slipped out of the bed and went into the living room. He missed the times when they were real friends. When had they lost that? Was this just growing up? Part of life? He couldn't believe that. He didn't want to believe that.

Maybe it was when Amy and Sheldon started dating. Or when Leonard convinced Penny to get back together. No. This was older than that. He remembered that Penny used to smile. She was friendly, not cruel. Bernadette was sweet, not domineering. Raj couldn't talk, but he still had fun. Sheldon had been clueless and smug, but he was also honest and loyal. At least until the Arctic.

Howard would never admit it aloud, but he was deeply ashamed of that. Not at first (which was part of his shame) but later on, when he saw the consequences to Sheldon. They had broken something in him back then. Something that had never fully healed. To be honest, he couldn't even remember what had tilted the scales in that cold barren outpost. Sure, Sheldon had been a nutcase, but he always was.

He remembered he wanted to shoot Sheldon. Raj wanted to freeze him to death. It was Leonard who suggested the can opener. He wasn't trying to make excuses. It may have been Leonard's idea, but he had gleefully gone along with it. They had betrayed a friend. There was no excusing that.

Howard opened his laptop and began making notes on all the changes he could see within their group. Maybe if he could list them all, he could figure out where things had first gone wrong.

* * *

Sheldon sat down on the cafeteria table and looked at Leonard and Raj with vague curiosity. "Howard is not be joining us again?"

Raj shrugged as he opened his Snapple. "Bernadette called and said he was working from his mom's home again. She's getting pretty frustrated with him. If he's not careful, she'll cut his allowance again."

Leonard grinned slyly. "I still can't believe she gives him an allowance. I would never stand for that."

Sheldon shrugged, his eyes on his Beefaroni. "Penny now makes more money that you. You may be looking at your fate."

Leonard's grin turned into a scowl. "Penny and I are partners. Equally. What's her's is mine and what's mine is her's. She knows this."

Raj rolled his eyes and brought the subject back to Howard. "Anyway, she said he's been holed up in his mom's basement for weeks now, every chance he gets. He won't even tell her what he's doing, even when she made him sleep on the couch."

"Maybe it's a sex-bot," Leonard suggested.

"Unlikely," Sheldon said drolly. "If he could not build one while single, I doubt he could do so while married. More than likely he is once again engaging in clandestine WOW cyber-coitus. Howard has a weakness for female trolls."

"Maybe he's building a death ray," Raj suggested, with a laugh.

Sheldon finished his meal and stood up. "Again, unlikely. Howard lacks the credentials to build an adequate death ray. Now, if you will excuse me, Amy has informed me that it non-optional that I visit her in her lab before returning to work," he said with a heavy sigh.

Leonard and Raj watched him walk away until he turned a corner and disappeared from view. "Do you think they'll work out?" Raj asked.

Leonard's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Amy is perfect for Sheldon. And the sooner they are settled the sooner Penny and I can get married."

* * *

Howard soldered the last wire in place and looked at the small device in his hand. It had taken him three months of designing, two more months of scrounging for the parts he needed, and a final three weeks of almost non-stop working in his mom's basement, but he had finished it. He had worked in secret for most of that time, never letting anyone know he was doing anything unusual. When he got close to finishing it, he began spending every waking hour in this workshop.

Now he was done. Hopefully. He wouldn't actually know until he tried it. The problem was, he only had one shot at this. There was only enough juice for one attempt. If he failed, or it didn't work, he'd never get another chance. The minuscule amount of uranium he had managed to get his hands on had cost him everything he had, and a fair amount of money he didn't have. If this failed, he'd likely be up on charges of embezzlement at Cal-Tech, and probably terrorism charges when they found out what he had spent the money on.

No. This would work. It had to. And if... NO! _WHEN_ he succeeded, the future would be eradicated and his crimes will never exist. He gathered up his bag and his schematics. He fed the papers through a shredder before burning them. _Just in case_ , he thought to himself. He was going to take Bernie out for a surprise, romantic meal. By morning, this life would be only a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since this one is (obviously) AU, expect a bit of OOC-ness on occasion. As history gets changed, so do some reactions. Some things will be negated while others will be dealt with differently. Not everything changes, but there will be more than a little re-writing of history here.**

* * *

"Oh my gawd! My little Bubeleh! Why?!"

A crippling pain shot through Howard, curling his body in on itself. He tried to suck in a breath, but his entire body was on fire. Sweat poured off him in tiny rivers and his bladder gave out, spilling urine across his lap. He felt as if his mind was being ripped apart as his brain seemed to short out. He was sure he was dying. He heard his Ma screaming and crying but he couldn't help her. He hurt so much!

He heard voices, but he couldn't make out most of the words. Another wave of pain hit and he cried out. Immediately the voices got faster and louder. He caught a few words this time.

"aneurysm"

"Howie!"

"oxygen!"

In his head he heard other words that made no more sense than those being spoken aloud.

"Penny"

"Astronaut"

"Arctic"

"Bernie"

That last one was softer, sort of tender. It soothed a bit of his agony. He clung to it fiercely, desperate to ease the pain. Darkness closed in on him and he was ridiculously grateful for the oblivion it brought with it.

* * *

Howard slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He had known even before he opened his eyes that he was in a hospital. He knew the stringent smell of antiseptic that barely covered the smell of blood and bile. He spent enough time in hospitals as a child to recognize the beeping of a monitor and the whisper of nurse shoes on linoleum. He remembered the crippling pain, grateful it was gone. Other than a pounding headache and slight nausea, he felt okay. Weak, but okay. The door opened and he smiled to see his Ma walk in. She looked at him with surprise for all of two seconds before rushing over and throwing her meaty arms around him.

"Howie!" she sobbed in a raw voice. "My little Howie! I was so scared!"

He hugged her tightly and smiled. "I'm okay, Ma," he whispered. "Just a little dizzy. Ma, do you know my friend, Penny?""

She drew back and stared at him with watery eyes. "Penny? What are you talking about? Howie, listen to me! You collapsed! I thought you were dying! And that meschugener doctor said there was nothing wrong! I know what I saw! You were having a heart attack, like my father!"

Howard pulled her back into a hug, putting his arms around her as far as he could. "I'm okay, Ma. I promise I didn't have a heart attack. In fact, I'm better than okay. Everything is going to be fine," he promised.

* * *

It took four hours and a complete physical before they would let him go home. He let his mom fuss and baby him all the way home, but once inside the house, he insisted he was well enough to put himself to bed. He saw the surprise in her eyes, but stood firm. He didn't need a bath or bedtime story. Not anymore.

Once he got to his room he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to sort his thoughts. Ma hadn't heard about Penny yet. That was a good indication he had gone back in time far enough. It was a bit disconcerting, working through his thoughts. It was like having two minds in his head, but they were both him. A part of him felt so confused by these new memories. Memories of a life that mind had not yet lived. The rest of him knew who he was, what he had done and what he intended to do.

Weariness began to overtake him and he laid back on the bed. He needed sleep. Then he'd figure out exactly when he was and how to proceed. he needed a clear mind and a strong will for what he had planned.

* * *

Howard entered the kitchen, gave his Ma a kiss on her cheek and sat down at the table. She started to speak but he quickly held up a hand and cleared his throat. "Ma, if you knew something about the future, something bad, would you try to change it?"

Edna Wolowitz stared at her son for several seconds. "Howie... what happened last night, was it some sort of premonition?"

 _No. I did what no one ever believed possible. I sent my mind back in time, negating the future so that I can fix myself and my friends._ "Kind of, I guess. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe it was a premonition, but I think that I'm going to meet someone, very soon, who will some day introduce me to the love of my life."

He looked at her nervously. "The thing is, if I let things play out the way they did in my... dream, everyone I know is going to end up miserable. But if I change things, I might never meet Bernadette."

Edna picked up a doughnut and bit into it while she thought about her son's problem. She stored away the name Bernadette for future reference. "Well, would changing things mean you wouldn't meet this new friend?"

"No," he admitted. "But it would mean she would probably be happier. If I'm careful, I can keep her from becoming depressed, drowning in a bad relationship with Leonard."

Edna had to admit, out of the small group of friends her son had, Leonard was her least favorite. Oh, he seemed nice enough, but he had a bad habit of saying what he thought someone wanted to hear, not what he honestly thought. That smacked of dishonesty to her. Still, he was her baby boy's friend, so she kept quiet about her misgivings.

"Bubeleh, it seems to me that since this girl is the one to introduce you, you could just ask her to do so, instead of waiting for her to do so on her own. And if she is happy, she is likely to be more willing to help you be happy. You already know _who_ it is you want to meet, so just ask."

Howard's jaw dropped at the simplicity of it. He could just ask Penny to set him up with Bernadette! He jumped up and threw his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "You're the greatest, Ma!"

Edna grinned as her son hurried away. Once she heard his scooter drive off. She went out into the living room and settled in her recliner. Her soaps would be on soon.

* * *

Howard sat down at a table in the library and looked over the newspapers with determination. He'd gone back a little further than he had intended, but that might work in his favor. In about three weeks, Penny would move into 4B and he wanted to be prepared. One of Penny's biggest problems (aside from the drinking) was her lack of success. He needed to find a way to help her further her career, which would bolster her confidence. He was firmly convinced that if she hadn't been depressed and lacking confidence, she never would have gotten back together with Leonard.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little reminder to anyone interested, Talk Like A Pirate Day is only three weeks away. I have no shame. I'm begging you guys for pirate-themed one shots. I've got mine all ready to go, and I'm really hoping to see several more posted by you guys. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the story so far: Howard decides to fix the mistakes of the past, sends his mind back to before the group met Penny, and now he's prepared to make significant changes to the lives of everyone he knows. I think it's time to bring in Penny.**

* * *

Penny parked her car in her new space and felt a surge of satisfaction. She was starting a new life. It was alarming and exciting and a little bit nerve-wracking, but Penny had never been one to cower just because something was a little scary. She had dreams and she was determined to make them a reality. She hopped out of her car and opened the trunk so she could grab some of her boxes. She wasn't looking forward to multiple trips up and down four flights of stairs, but with a broken elevator, it was her only option.

"Need a hand?"

She turned quickly but relaxed when she saw the guy standing a few feet away. A head shorter than her, he was skinny and looked about as threatening as a butterfly. A butterfly wearing a bright purple turtleneck and equally bright purple skinny pants. And was that a Pac-Man belt buckle? Oh lord! It was! "Um, hello. I'm Penny."

"Howard Wolowitz," he said with a shy smile. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled back, mentally comparing him to a harmless and eager to please puppy. "I'm just moving in. You live here?" she asked turning back to pick up a box.

She was surprised when he hurried forward and grabbed a garbage bag of shoes. "No. I have friends who live in 4A."

"Cool. I'm moving into 4B."

"I know." he said, struggling to lift the bag.

Penny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

Howard froze for a second. "Well, like I said, I know guys in the building. The only empty apartment is 4B." He turned and began sort of dragging the bag toward the stairwell. "Good guys. I've known them for several years, along with our buddy, Raj."

They fell into step together as they climbed the steps. "Raj? Cute name. So, tell me about your friends," she suggested.

"Well, we're all scientists. Raj is an astrophysicist. He studies planets and stars. He's really shy. In fact, he can't speak around females. He goes mute. Leonard is cool, but has a buttload of mommy issues." Howard paused on the third floor and looked at Penny. "I should also warn you that he kinda hates himself, even if he'll never admit it."

"Hate himself?" she asked worriedly. "He's not crazy, is he?"

"Leonard's mom is cold and domineering. She's really smart, but treated him like an experiment as a kid. Now, Leonard is a geek, like the rest of us, but he hates that he is. He wants to be popular and envied and admired. He wants a hot girlfriend and sex and status. But he can't admit that without admitting he's not the nice guy he thinks he should be. So, buttload of issues."

"Are you sure you two are friends?" she asked warily. "Friends don't usually talk like that about one another."

Howard shrugged with a slight smile. "I'm not any better. I have my own mommy issues. I'm perverted, obsessed with sex and, I've been told several times, by several people, that I can be creepy. But I'm trying to change." He sighed softly. "I have to change."

Penny resumed walking while she thought about what he was saying. She couldn't remember ever having someone be so upfront and honest with her. "Why the need to change?" she asked softly.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago I had... sort of an epiphany. I had a medical emergency, sort of a life-flashing-before-my-eyes thing. I realized that I've been doing things wrong. I love women. I am lonely. I am almost desperate to find someone who accepts me for who I am and loves me as much as I love her." He smiled at Penny's skeptical look. "Yeah, I know it sounds like a line, but it's true. And no one who knows me will probably believe it for a while. But eventually they'll see." Howard looked away, but not before Penny saw the resignation in his eyes. "At least, I hope so."

Kurt's last words to her flashed through her mind. _You'll be back. People don't change, babe. You'll be horny and broke within a month and come crawling back to me._ She unlocked the door to her new apartment and ushered Howard inside. "Looks like we're both making big changes. Maybe we can help one another stay on track," she suggested.

"Deal," he said, setting the bag near the door. "I'll need the help. Sheldon doesn't deal well with change." Howard frowned slightly. "Actually Sheldon and change are mortal enemies."

"Sheldon?"

"He lives across the hall with Leonard," Howard explained. "Sheldon is... unique."

"How so?" asked Penny curiously.

"Well... Sheldon's insane."

Penny's eyes widened. "Oh."

* * *

Leonard put the bags containing their take-out on the coffee table before hanging up his jacket and messenger bag. "So, it looks like someone finally moved in across the hall. Mr. Lyons from 2A said he saw a car parked in the space for 4B earlier."

Sheldon grabbing sodas from the fridge. "I have devised a questionnaire for them to fill out so that we know what kind of neighbor we have acquired. I have also made them a list of unacceptable neighborly behaviors so they know what is not tolerated."

"Dude, you can't force your new neighbor to behave the way you want them to," Raj said with a shake of his head.

"Of course I can." Sheldon said with confidence. "Otherwise they may try to clog dance in the hallway or whistle while checking their mail."

Leonard rolled his eyes and turned to Raj. "So, where's Howard?"

"He's having dinner with his mom," Raj explained. "You know she's still a little freaked out about that attack he had last month. She calls him at least once a day just to check on him."

"Is that why he left early today?" Leonard asked, settling on the middle couch cushion.

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Sheldon questioned with irritation. "We are scientists, Rajesh. We do not guess."

Raj rolled his eyes and turned to Leonard. "So, how'd the sperm bank donation go? Will there be a lot of little Leonards running around in 9 months?"

Leonard looked toward Sheldon. "No. Someone backed out."

Raj snickered, earning a glare from the taller man. "Maybe that's not a bad thing. Imagine a lot of little Sheldons running around Pasadena."

Leonard shuddered and turned to his dinner. Frankly that was a horrifying thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penny and Howard have met, and the past has been changed. I know some of you may be a little upset that there's no awkward meeting between Penny and the guys (and no 'beautiful mind' moment) but bear with me. They will meet soon enough.  
**

* * *

Penny waved off Mrs. Wolowitz's protests with a smile. "You cooked, Mrs. W, so I'll do the dishes. It's the least I can do after you fixed that incredible brisket for us. Go relax and I'll have these done in no time."

Howard added his own encouragement and watched his mom move out of the room before turning to stack the dishes while Penny ran water in the sink. Soon she was washing and he was drying. While they worked, Penny thought about what he had told her earlier.

 _Sheldon is insane. Not the 'watch your back or he'll strangle you' insane, but the kind that has to have everything scheduled and organized and expected. It's not surprising, really. See, Sheldon is a real, honest-to-god genius. He went to college when he was like 12 years old. I don't know much about his family, except his mom is deeply religious. Sheldon doesn't like to talk about his past. He's got a lot of phobias, like germs, birds, bugs, touching, and so on. He even has a chart that keeps track of his bowel movements, and he ranks his cereal by fiber content._

 _Now, I know none of that sounds like someone you want to spend time with, but let me tell you the other side of Sheldon. He's honest to a fault. Can't tell a lie without twitching like a chihuahua. He's loyal, too. Once you're his friend, he will never betray or abandon you. He's naive and innocent, but he will not hesitate to defend a friend. Sheldon doesn't show his emotions often, but he does have them, no matter any of us may have thought before._

 _He completely skipped high school. I mean, high school sucks when you're a nerd, what with all the bullying and getting shut up in your locker, but at least we were dealing with kids our own age. See, me and the others, we've always been nerds. Nerds are prime targets for bullies. I don't know for certain, but I'm pretty certain that he got it worse than anyone I've ever known, because he wasn't dealing with high school bullies. He was dealing with college bullies at the age of 12. Kids or teachers often twice his age can be a lot crueler than kids his own age._

 _Sheldon needs his world to be tightly controlled because anything outside that control is a threat. And despite how fragile he is, deep down, I think he's also stronger than the rest of us. I know that doesn't make any sense, but it's true._

"So, I've been thinking," Penny said as she scrubbed a pan. "I think you and I could be friends."

Howard smiled and looked up at her. "That would be cool."

"But we're gonna need a few ground rules," she warned.

"Such as?"

"One, never wake me before 11 am, or I'll punch you. Two, anything I say before I've had two cups of coffee cannot be held against me. Three, if you scuffed any of my shoes or damaged any of my Care Bears, you're replacing them."

Howard smirked and dried his hands on the towel before handing it to her. "Okay, but I have a couple of rules of my own. One, no making fun of my clothes. Two, like I said, I'm trying to change, so if I slip and hit on you, you tell me so, but you can't punch me. Three, no making fun of my geekier hobbies."

"Define geekier," Penny said, trying to keep the grin off her face and failing.

"Kite fighting, cos-play, Klingon Boggle, card games and comics, to name a few."

"Are you sure I can't say anything about that hideous Pac-Man belt buckle?"

"Hey! This is the finest in Geek Chic!"

Mrs. Wolowitz looked away from Jeopardy as her son and his new friend walked into the living room, teasing one another. She still felt a lingering fear from whatever had happened a couple of weeks ago, but it made her very happy to see the teasing between him and this beautiful young woman. Whatever his premonition had been, she had to believe that things would work out for her precious baby boy.

* * *

Over the next two weeks Howard managed to keep Penny away from the guys. It wasn't easy, but he wanted them to have a firm friendship before she met the others. On the nights she worked, he hung out with the guys, keeping his friendship with Penny a secret. On the nights she didn't work, he made excuses to the guys and kept her away from the apartment building. In the days he had waited for her to arrive in Los Robles, he had researched local theaters and found one he thought would be perfect for her. He encouraged her to join it, saying that if she truly wanted to be an actress, the exposure could only help. Plus it would be great practice for her craft.

He helped her run lines whenever he could. He had never realized how difficult acting really was! It wasn't just memorizing words. She had to immerse herself in the character, letting go of her own self in the process. He watched her emotionally exhaust herself several times a week. He was amazed by her drive. The Penny he had known had been so unfocused when it came to her craft. It seemed that all she had really needed was someone to sincerely encourage her.

He was getting to know Penny better than he had ever known her before, and she was getting to know him, too. It was easy to shed his horny tendencies with Penny because, even though they still had not been introduced yet, his mind still knew and loved Bernadette.

He had forgotten what Penny was like in the beginning. She was still warm, funny and open minded in this time, not snarky and sarcastic and beaten down by life, drinking and bad choices. It proved to him that he had been right to come back and try to change things. By the beginning of their third week of friendship, he was feeling more confident about bringing Penny and the guys together. To that end, he invited her to go kite flying with him.

* * *

"So, what exactly am I in for?" asked Penny as she drove them to the park. She didn't really have much interest in kites, but she was interested in meeting his buddies. In the time that she had known him, Howard had told her a lot of stories about them all. She was especially interested in meeting Raj.

"Raj and I team up against Sheldon and Leonard," he explained, examining the tail on his kite. "We launch our kites and try to knock theirs out of the air."

"Sounds manly," she said solemnly.

"Hey! No teasing!" he objected with a grin.

Penny parked and looked at him with a stone face. She pointed to herself with one finger. "I'm suitably sincere, See? No smile."

Howard rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "I may have to rethink this friendship thing," he warned, noticing Leonard, Raj and Sheldon standing by Leonard's car a few yards away. He almost laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Not a chance," Penny giggled. "Your mom loves me."

"That's because you bring her cheesecake," he argued.

"Jealous?" she teased.

"Absolutely," he laughed.

Three men walking toward her caught her eye and she turned with a smile. Were these Howard's friends? She studied them carefully, eager to meet Raj. However, she couldn't keep from looking at the tall cute one. Which one was he?

"Um, hi," said the shorter one, tilting his head back to look up at her. "I hope our friend isn't bothering you."

Penny immediately went on the defensive. "Excuse me?"

Leonard glanced at Howard before giving the gorgeous blonde his most charming smile. "I'm Leonard. This is Sheldon and Raj. I hope Howard isn't being a pest. Sometimes he can come on a bit strong."

Howard stepped closer to Sheldon and Raj, seeing the building anger in Penny's eyes. He knew he should be happy that Leonard was making a bad first impression, but he still felt a little sorry for the guy.

Penny looked at Howard with narrow eyes. "I thought you said your other friends were cool," she said in a sharp tone.

* * *

 **Now, I know it seems like Howard is doing a lot of manipulation here, and he is, but he's not trying to hurt anyone. He's just trying to avoid the pitfalls they stumbled into before.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to bring them all together and see if Howard can keep things from falling apart again.**

* * *

 _I thought you said your other friends were cool._

Howard grinned as Raj leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Yep. She said 'other' friends. Guys, this is Penny Queen, actress, waitress, former junior rodeo champion. Penny, meet Leonard, Sheldon and Raj."

Penny smiled and gave a small wave to the guys. "Hi. Howard's told me so much about you guys. It's nice to finally meet my neighbors. I live in 4B, across the hall from Leonard and Sheldon."

Sheldon gave her a slight nod. "Hello. You have proven to be a quiet and unobtrusive neighbor so far. Well done. However, now that we have formally met, I do have some paperwork to go over with you."

Penny stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning to Raj. "Maybe third time's the charm," she muttered. "Hi, sweetie." Raj gave a strangled 'eep' and took off running in the direction of the park's public restrooms. Penny sighed heavily and reached into her pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. She handed it to Howard who was grinning widely.

Howard noticed Sheldon watching them curiously and shrugged. "I bet her I was the most normal one of our group."

Penny slipped an arm through Howard's and tugged him in the direction of a small knoll. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go launch a kite." They walked off as Leonard and Sheldon watched with confusion.

"Did she say she is our neighbor?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"Did she agree that Howard is the most normal?" countered Sheldon.

"Dudes! How did Howard get a hot girl like her to hang out with him?" asked Raj as he rejoined them.

All three men looked at one another knowingly. "Robot," they said in unison.

* * *

Over the next few days Penny found herself 'bumping' into Leonard quite a bit. She suspected it wasn't a coincidence either, since he often seemed to be hanging out in the lobby. As much as she liked Howard, she wasn't sure what to make of his friends. She had seen Raj twice now, and he seemed sweet, but was extremely shy around her. She had only seen Sheldon once since the kite fighting trip a week ago. He had knocked on her door with a stack of papers he claimed would make them compatible neighbors. When she pointed out that they had been neighbors for a month with no problems yet, he had stared at her for several seconds before turning and walking away, muttering something about 'irrational females'.

All in all, Raj seemed nice, Sheldon seemed a bit too tightly wound and Leonard was a little weird. Luckily she was too busy most nights to run into them too often. Besides her job at the Cheesecake Factory, the theater kept her busy. She desperately wanted to be an actress, but had to admit that after four years she hadn't had much success.

The theater offered more challenges than she had thought it would. There weren't any retakes on a stage. You couldn't flub a line and re-shoot the scene. She had to be on top of her role every second of the time. So far she hadn't been on stage for a show, but she had been understudy twice, which meant she had to know all the lines, and be at every performance. She felt like she was really improving. It wasn't perfect, but she was pretty happy with the way her life was going.

* * *

Howard carried his tray over to their usual table and sat down, ignoring the glare Leonard was sending his way. Ever since he had introduced Penny to the guys, Leonard had fluctuated between anger and sulking, refusing to believe that Penny preferred his company over Leonard's. He knew that Leonard was making a bit of a pest of himself on occasion, which made Penny reluctant to spend any time with the guys, despite her curiosity about Sheldon and Raj.

"I thought you were coming over to play laser obstacle tag," Leonard said grumpily.

"I was, but Penny called and asked me to help her run lines for a new play she was trying out for," Howard explained.

"Dude, what's happened to you?" demanded Raj. "We haven't been out to a club in weeks, and when we ran into those cute girls at the mall, you didn't even leer at them!"

Sheldon looked up from his burger. "Personally, I prefer the new and improved Howard. He has become a much more delightful companion now that he has abandoned his pursuit of coitus."

Howard rolled his eyes. "I haven't abandoned 'coitus', Sheldon. I'm just...waiting for the right girl."

Leonard snorted. "You can't get any girl, much less the 'right one'."

"Wow," a soft voice said, drawing all four men's eyes. Penny stood a foot away, a look of disgust in her eyes as she stared at Leonard. She quickly turned and faced Howard. "Hey, sweetie. I just wanted to drop by and let you know I got a call back for the play. I thought I'd treat you to dinner for helping me rehearse. How's Thursday sound?"

"Unfortunately, he will not be able to attend," Sheldon said immediately. "Thursday is the first ever Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament. Howard and I are entered as partners, as are Leonard and Raj. It runs from Thursday until Saturday, with a prize of $500."

Howard gave Penny credit for not writing Sheldon off as a kook when she pulled over a chair and sat beside him so she could face Sheldon.

"Mystic what?" she asked.

"Mystic Warlords of Ka'a," Sheldon repeated calmly. "It is trading card game played by four people individually, or by two teams of two. A community deck of cards is used and each person plays a card in turn, trying to defeat the other players or team."

"So it's sort of like a Dungeons and Dragons type thing?" she asked.

Sheldon stared at her in disbelief. "Of course not! Dungeons and Dragons, or D&D, is a role-playing game. It involves the creation and emulation of fantasy characters, each one controlled by a separate person, for the purposes of campaigning and adventuring. It is strictly regulated by a dungeon master..."

Penny quickly held up a hand. "Wait. You're going too fast for me, sweetie. I don't know anything about any card games other than poker or spider solitaire."

He sighed heavily. "D&D is not a card game," he said testily.

"Okay," Penny said quickly. "That's all you had to say."

Sheldon glared at her for a moment before turning to Howard. "Labradoodle," he hissed.

Penny had a feeling she had just been insulted, but she didn't know Sheldon well enough to be certain. Which worked in his favor, she thought to herself. If she knew for certain, she might have kicked him.

"So, Penny," Leonard said, leaning forward eagerly, "how have you been?"

"I'm fine," she said in a subdued tone. Leonard wasn't her favorite among the guys, but he was Howard's friend, so she tried to get along. "So, Howard, want some support for the tournament? I could come and cheer you on."

"Cool!" Howard teased. "My own personal groupie!"

"Dork," she teased back fondly. "Well, I have to get to work. We'll try for dinner next week. I'll talk to you later. Bye, guys!"

All four of them said goodbye as she stood and walked away. Leonard glared at Howard angrily. "You should have told me she was behind me!"

Howard stood and picked up his tray. "Look, you're the one who stuck his foot in his mouth. If you don't want people to hear you being a jerk, don't say jerk things." He turned and walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

Raj and Sheldon exchanged an uncomfortable look before standing themselves. They didn't quite understand what was going on between Howard and Leonard, and weren't eager to get trapped in the middle.

* * *

 **A/N: I just want to address something right quick since I cannot respond to the reviewer himself. I do not see Howard as someone who only has two options, Bernadette or no one, but as someone who truly loves her and wants to try again so they avoid the mistakes they made before.**

 **In all honesty, I really DO see Howard as a pervert in the beginning. I have no problem with someone who possesses a strong desire for sex or who chases women. It's the way he did it that was the problem. He was willing to lie, bribe, or trick women into his bed. Even when told to stop, he continued to make sexual advances to Penny.**

 **As I've said before, Howard has grown and matured over the years into a truly wonderful, much deeper character. Much of that is because of his feelings for Bernadette and her influence on him. That's why, in this story, it's her he will once again end up with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny has met the guys, gotten a bit of insight into their personalities, and she hasn't been scared off yet. So far, so good.**

* * *

"Hello, Penny."

She turned from the mailboxes and smiled at Sheldon. "Hey. Heading down to the laundry room?" she asked, nodding toward his clothes basket.

"Yes. It's Saturday. Saturday is laundry night."

He started to walk away, but Penny stopped him. "Hey, Sheldon? Can we talk?"

"It's 'may we' and why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, we're neighbors," she pointed out. "Howard is one of my best friends, and you guys are important to him. I'd like for us all to be friends."

Sheldon shifted warily as he stared at her. "One does not necessarily lead to the other. Just because you and Howard are friends does not mean we have to be friends."

"Well, no," she agreed slowly, "but that doesn't mean we can't, either." Penny shoved her mail into her purse and moved around him to the laundry room.

Sheldon hesitated for a moment before following warily. He set his basket on a table and began sorting his clothing. Penny hopped up onto a dryer and watched him with a smile that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll start," she said in a cheerful tone. "I'm from Nebraska. Howard said you're from Texas. What part?"

"Galveston," he said after a second.

Penny waited a moment but he didn't elaborate. Like pulling teeth, she thought to herself. "So, Howard says you're a scientist. What do you do?"

With a sigh Sheldon turned to face her. "I am a theoretical physicist. I am currently working on M theory, more commonly known as string theory. String theory attempts to address all things pertaining to fundamental physics. In essence it is the theory of everything."

Her eyes had grown wider as he spoke and now she let out a low whistle, earning a glare from him. Sheldon started to berate her for the sound but her next words stopped him.

"Wow. So, you're like one of those beautiful mind geniuses, aren't you?"

He felt a blush creep up his neck and he smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"That's so cool," Penny said with a grin. "I've never met a real genius before."

Sheldon knew very little about social rules, but he felt obligated to respond in kind. "I have never met an actress before."

"Well, I'm not technically one, yet," she said sadly, "but I'm trying. Unfortunately, I'm a green eyed blonde in a sea of green eyed blondes. Howard's been a huge support, helping me rehearse and encouraging me to do my best."

He frowned as he placed quarters into the washing machine. "Your relationship with Howard is confusing. It is my understanding that beautiful women like you do not willingly befriend guys like us. How is it that you two have managed to forge a friendship?"

Penny shrugged, swinging her legs. "We met the day I moved in. He helped me carry my stuff upstairs and then invited me to have dinner with him and his mom. He's sweet. Anyway, my looks, and thank you for calling me beautiful by the way, are just genetics. I mean, you're really cute, but I don't think that's all there is to you."

Sheldon froze and looked at her, his neck flushing a deeper red. "You think I'm cute?"

She gave a soft laugh. "Sure. Tall, blue eyes and lean build. You're cute, But you're also smart and, according to Howard, fun. Plus, we're neighbors. It's likely we'll see a lot of each other. I'd like to get to know you guys."

Sheldon shifted, uncomfortable with the way Penny was affecting him. He wasn't used to having a woman, any woman, show interest in him. Well, aside from the grad students looking to use him to further their own academic careers, that is. "Well, that would make Leonard happy," he said finally.

Penny grimaced. "Yeah, what's the deal with him, anyway? I mean, sometimes he seems okay, but then he does something creepy, like steal my mail."

"Leonard is in the throes of attraction," Sheldon said calmly. "He is convinced that you are destined to fall in love and have, in his own words, 'smart, beautiful children'. To that end, he is trying to attract your attention through any means he can think up."

She sighed and drew her legs up to tuck them underneath her. "Not gonna happen. I just got out of a bad relationship a month ago and I'm not in any hurry to start another one. I've got a lot on my plate right now with work and acting. All I am looking for is friendship."

Sheldon studied her for a moment. "Very well. I will draw up an agreement and deliver it to you before the weekend is over."

"Agreement?"

"A standard friendship contract that addresses the rules and responsibilities of our potential friendship."

"We need a contract for friendship?"

He gave her a condescending look. "Of course we do. Otherwise how would we know what our obligations are?"

Penny started to object, but she remembered what Howard said about him never having learned the stuff most of them learned in high school. "Okay. Most people don't need contracts to define their friendship. So, how about we just go with the flow and see if we even get along."

"Go with the flow?" Sheldon repeated. "Are you a hippy?"

Penny giggled and hopped down from the machine. "You know, I can't quite decide if you're being funny or clueless." She patted his forearm as she walked past him and left the laundry room.

After she had gone Sheldon leaned back against the washing machine. "What a strange woman," he said to himself. The washer shut off and he put her out of his mind as he turned his attention back to his laundry.

* * *

Penny was just putting on a kettle for tea when she heard knocking on the door. The first time Sheldon had knocked, she had interrupted him, not realizing he had a special knock. After talking to Howard, she knew now to let him finish before opening the door. After the third set she opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Sheldon. What's up? Come on in."

"Good afternoon, Penny," he said, walking inside and suddenly freezing. Penny watched his eyes grow wide and turned to look around the room.

"Sorry. I'm a little messy," she admitted, moving to gather up a bundle of magazines from the couch.

"M-messy?" he said faintly. "Penny, your apartment is a whirlwind of chaos! Why are there utensils stacked on top of your television?"

"Because the cabinet is full of shoes," she joked.

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "Oh dear lord!"

He started to rush toward the kitchen, but Penny quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Joke, Sheldon! Just a joke. Look, I still haven't unpacked everything. I've been busy with work and plays and to be honest, I really am a bit unorganized."

"This won't do," he said with a twitch. "This won't do at all."

Before she could stop him, he ran out of her apartment. After a moment Penny shut her door sadly. "Well, so much for that friendship."

She carried the magazines to the trashcan and dropped them inside. The kettle started to whistle, so she reached for it just as her door opened again. She watched, stunned, as Sheldon set a crate on the floor and pulled a mask over his mouth and chin.

"We will begin in the bathroom and work our way out," he insisted, heading through her bedroom door.

Penny slowly set the kettle aside and followed him. By the time she reached the bathroom, he was on his knees by the tub, elbow deep in scrubbing bubbles. He nodded his head toward the sink. "You may begin there. Please wear gloves, as the bleach I brought is stronger than the product available in stores."

She stood there for a long moment watching him, trying to decide whether he was nuts or just a clean freak. Howard had said he had a germ phobia, but this... this was weird. Right? With a sigh she plucked some latex gloves from the box by his knees. Well, at least she was getting a clean apartment out of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny poured the tea she had finally managed to brew while Sheldon tested every available seat in the now clean apartment. She couldn't help wondering if this was a genius thing or a nerd thing. Finally he perched on a stool at the kitchen island and sighed sadly.

"Problem?" she asked.

"None of these are my spot," he answered.

"Your... spot?"

"A space for me to sit that is perfect for me," he clarified. "Where is your spot?"

"Sweetie, I don't have a spot. I sit wherever I feel like sitting."

"That's pure anarchy!"

Penny burst out laughing, unable to restrain herself any more. "Sweetie, you're adorable. Okay, this is obviously important to you, so let's get this settled. Which seat came closest?"

"Closest?" he object. "Closest is not good enough, Penny! A spot is essential to the comfort and..."

"Sheldon! Pick one!" she growled.

"The armchair," he grumbled.

"Okay," she said, moving toward it. "Maybe if we moved it a little it would be more comfortable."

"We can try, but I doubt it will work," he argued.

Sheldon watched as she turned it slightly. He sat but immediately hopped back up. "No."

"Okay, what's wrong with it, specifically?" she asked.

"There is a glare from the window shade," he pointed out.

Penny looked from the chair to Sheldon to the window. She walked over and tugged the curtain closed over the shades. "Well?"

Sheldon gingerly sat down and froze. "That's it!" he said with surprise.

Penny rolled her eyes and grabbed the teacups from the kitchen. "Good. Now, what brings you over today?" Besides the cleaning, she thought to herself.

Sheldon placed his hands on his knees and faced her. "Penny, I am uncomfortable with the chaotic stance you have taken."

She looked around the spotless apartment. "Look, I can't make any promises, but I'll try to keep the place cleaner."

"Penny. Penny. Penny," he said with exasperation. "I am speaking, of course, of our tentative friendship and it's lack of regulations."

She stared at him for several seconds. "Huh?"

He twitched slightly. "Penny, I am uncomfortable with a loosely defined friendship. I need to know what our boundaries, and obligations, are. Am I required to ask about your day? Should I greet you formally or will the more casual 'hi' suffice when we pass in the hallways? What about in an emergency? Am I required to factor you into my survival plans?"

Penny quickly held up a hand. "Whoa! Calm down, sweetie." Penny puffed out her cheeks in a silent breath. "Okay. Let's move a little more slowly here. How about this. You draw up a contract. I'll look it over. I'm not promising to sign anything, but I'll give it my sincerest consideration. Okay? I get it, honest. Rules are important. I'm not sure we actually need a written contract for them, but I'm willing to consider it, okay?"

Sheldon stood and nodded with relief. "Thank you." He hesitated for a moment before looking at her curiously. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure," she said, sipping her tea.

"Why do you not have a TV if you are an actress?"

Penny sighed. "Because my ex is an ass who won't give me my TV back."

"Oh," he replied. "Why do you not purchase another, then?"

Penny stared at him as if he was speaking another language. "Because not everyone can afford to just go out and buy a new TV. It's not a big deal. I have my laptop. Well, as long as I can afford the wifi, that is. Being a waitress isn't very lucrative, and until I can get some paying gigs as an actress, I have to really watch my budget."

Sheldon was silent for a moment before nodding to himself. "Leonard should be returning soon with our food. Would you care to join us?"

She quickly shook her head. "Thanks, but I already ate at Howard's. His mom had invited me over to watch Celebrity Jeopardy with her."

He stood and headed for the door. "Very well. Good night."

Penny watched Sheldon leave her apartment with wide eyes. What a strange guy, she thought to herself before standing and carrying the teacups back to the sink.

* * *

"Short guy at table fourteen is asking for you," Bernadette said as she entered the kitchen. Penny looked through the little window and groaned.

"My neighbor," she said.

"The one with the crush or the one with the contract?" the short blonde asked.

"Crush," Penny said as she straightened her ponytail.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

Penny walked out into the restaurant and headed toward Leonard's table. "Hey. Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory. The Tuesday Special is four cheese quesadillas or vegetable lasagna. We also have turtle cheesecake and key lime pie made special today."

Leonard smiled at her widely. "Hey, Penny. How have you been?"

"I'm good," she said pleasantly. "Eating alone?"

"Well, actually I was hoping that I could take you out after your shift."

Penny sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Look, Leonard, I am... flattered, but I'm not really interested in dating right now."

"You mean me," he said sullenly.

Penny kept from rolling her eyes, but it was a near thing. "Nooo," she stressed. "I mean, anyone. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"I'm not looking for a commitment," he insisted. "I just thought it would be fun to go out."

Penny was tempted to just be nice and hope he lost interest, but in all honesty, after spending time with the others, she just wanted to end Leonard's crush. "Okay, I don't want to be mean or anything, but even if I was in a position to date, I don't want to date you. You make me uncomfortable. I'd like to be friends, but that's it. Nothing else. I'm sorry if that upsets you."

Penny flinched at the way his eyes first widened with shock and then narrowed in anger, but there wasn't anything she had said that she would take back. She figured it was like a bandage. A quick rip and it was done. No sense drawing the agony out. After a second, she turned and walked away. As soon as she was back in the kitchen she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Howard.

 **Leonard is here. Just shot him down. Wasn't pretty.**

After a few seconds she got a reply.

 **No worries. Raj and I'll take him out clubbing. He'll be fine.**

 **You're the best!**

Penny smiled faintly. She was grateful for Howard. He was always there when she needed him. In fact, she liked all of the guys, even Leonard when he wasn't looking at her like she was the last woman on Earth. A few days ago she had been at Howard's and watched the guys set up a telescope and camera to record some meteor shower not even visible in the sky. Then they had taken measurements and other stuff.

The entire evening, they each had taken time out of their work to explain what was going on and answer any questions she had. After a few sips of beer, Raj had even pulled her over at one point and shown her the meteors and explained where they originated from. It was really fun and kinda cool. Then they had all eaten a piece of the pineapple upside down cake Mrs. W had made. No one flirted, no one made any inappropriate comments, and even Sheldon kept the condescension down to a minimum. All in all, a pleasant night. She wouldn't mind spending more evenings like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Howard scanned the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face. He was speeding things along, he knew, but he needed to protect Penny's future position within the group.

"She flat out told me that it was me!" Leonard whined, looking down at his drink. "I mean, she said I made her uncomfortable! All I did was ask her out!"

"And steal her mail, and track her down at her job, and skulk in the lobby of your building, waiting on her to come home," Raj said cheerfully. He giggled as he sipped his grasshopper. "Dudes! I love these drinks!"

Leonard shot Raj a glare. "Look, the point is, beautiful women like Penny don't just fall into the laps of guys like me every day! I mean, we're right across the hall from each other! If I can't make this work, when fate has thrown us together, that what chance do I have with anyone?!"

Howard spotted a flash of scarlet red hair and stood straighter. This was her favorite club. It just had to be her! "Um, gotta pee," he said quickly, hurrying away.

Leonard and Raj barely even noticed as Howard cut across the dance floor. "Look, Penny's a nice person. She doesn't laugh at me. She really likes Howard. I mean, come on! When have you ever seen Howard make friends with a woman? Just chill out. You don't even know anything about her," Raj said in a tipsy voice. "Is it strange that I can't taste my tongue?"

Leonard slumped against the bar and stared at his drink sulkily. "She's my only chance at happiness," he bellyached.

* * *

Howard wiped his damp hands down his jeans and cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Stephanie turned and grimaced when she saw the dork standing behind her. "What?"

Howard gave her his best smile. "Hi. I'm Howard. Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but I have a friend I think you would like."

She started to turn away. "Not interested."

Howard quickly moved around her. "Well, he's a scientist. An experimental physicist, actually. His name is Leonard and he works at Cal-Tech. He's really nice and kind of shy, which is why you would have to make the first move."

Stephanie paused, looking slightly interested. "A physicist?"

He nodded and pointed toward the bar. "Dark hair, glasses, drinking a beer next to the dark skinned guy in the sweater vest holding two grasshoppers."

Stephanie studied the guy in question carefully for a moment. "Hmm, not bad," she mumbled. She looked back at the other guy curiously. "What's in this for you?"

Howard smiled and shook his head. "Honestly? Nothing. Leonard doesn't even know I came over to talk to you. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him we talked." He turned and headed to the bathroom. He'd planted the seed. Now he just had to sit back and watch it take root.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny?"

She yawned widely as she stumbled to the door and pulled it open. "Sheldon? It's almost midnight! What's wrong?"

"I need your help," he said urgently. "It's a matter of semiotics."

"Simian what?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her apartment. "Semiotics. The study of signs and symbols, it's a branch of Philosophy relating to linguistics."

"Okay, sweetie, I have no clue what you're talking about," she said as he tugged her into his apartment and down the hall.

Sheldon stopped outside a door and pointed to the tie hanging from a door knob. "What does that mean?"

Penny looked from the tie to him. "Seriously? You went to college!"

"Sure, when I was 12!" he explained. "No one would tell me then, either!"

Penny ran a hand down her face. "Sheldon, it means 'don't come in'."

"But Leonard knows I would not go into his room. It's in our roommate agreement," he informed her.

"Look, it's just something guys do to let their roommates know they're... getting busy." At Sheldon's blank look she sighed. "You know! Sex."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "But he didn't give me notice!"

Penny grinned and headed back through the hallway. "Sheldon, you can't always plan these things."

"But what should I do?" he asked frantically. "Penny! Wait!"

She started to tell him to suck it up, but to be honest, she just wanted to get back to sleep, not argue. "Okay, what do you usually do when Leonard has a girl over?"

"Leonard hasn't had a girl over since the Joyce Kim incident three years ago! That ended with our elevator exploding."

Now he had her full attention. "Exploding? How?"

"Well, it's actually a long story."

Penny sighed and weighed her options. Sleep or a story about an exploding elevator. After a moment she grabbed Sheldon's hand. "Come on, sweetie. I'll make some coffee and you can tell me the story."

"Coffee is a stimulant. I promised my mother I wouldn't try drugs," he said firmly.

"Then I'll make you tea. Coming?"

Sheldon shuffled after her as she led the way across the hall. "Peppermint tea?"

"Sure, sweetie," she said with another yawn. "Tea for you, coffee for me. Now, tell me about the exploding elevator."

* * *

Penny closed her mailbox and headed toward the stairs just as the lobby door opened and a cute redhead walked in. They shared a vague smile as they ascended the stairs side by side. Curious, Penny glanced at the woman. "Hi. I'm Penny."

"Hello. I'm Stephanie. You live in the building?"

"Uh huh. I'm in 4B."

"Really? Then you must know my boyfriend, Leonard. He lives in 4A."

Penny's eyes widened slightly and she gave another smile. "Oh! Yeah. Nice guy."

Stephanie studied the pretty blonde critically. "Do you know Leonard very well?"

"Truthfully, I know Sheldon better," Penny said, quick to put the other woman at ease. "But Leonard seems like a nice guy. You see, Howard, my best friend, is buddies with Leonard. They both work at Cal-Tech and have a lot of hobbies in common. Howard introduced me to the guys a few weeks back. I don't know them real well, yet, but they're nice."

"I've met Howard," Stephanie said with a smile. "In fact, meeting Howard is how I met Leonard."

"Really?" Penny asked with surprise. "When was that?"

"A few nights ago," the redhead said. "He pointed Leonard out to me at Club Zon. I thought he was cute and went to talk to him. We've spent every night together since," she said, a hint of warning in her tone.

Penny gave her a grin to put her at ease. "I think that's cool."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Stephanie asked. "Maybe we could double."

"No," Penny said quickly. "I was living with a guy. Wasted four years on the jerk. He cheated, I left, and I am _so_ not ready to try it again." They reached the fourth floor and Penny stepped closer to her door. "In fact, I'm thinking Sheldon has the right idea. I don't need or want romance. I've got too much on my plate already to focus on anything else."

Stephanie seemed to relax and even gave Penny a genuine smile. "Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Me, too," Penny said sincerely. "Have a good night."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

 **I always liked Stephanie. She was smart and pretty and didn't scare easily.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As history changes, so does the future. So please don't expect to find a lot of the episodes to be replayed here. Some characters are introduced earlier, or in different ways, which changes the future. Because Penny is different, so is her influence on the guys, and their influence on her.**

* * *

She watched as Howard tried to stare at Bernadette without being obvious about it. She wasn't sure if it was cute or frustrating. Bernadette was sweet, attractive and pretty darn smart, too. She wanted to just grab him and shake him until Howard confessed his crush. But the one time she had kind of hinted at fixing him up with someone, he had said he wasn't ready, yet.

Penny finished handing off her remaining table to the girl taking over and went to take off her apron. She changed into a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed her purse and fluffed her hair out from her ponytail. She said bye to a few people as she headed in Howard's direction.

"Ready to go?" she asked brightly.

Howard dragged his eyes away from Bernadette and nodded. "Yep. Sheldon said he would meet us there."

They were halfway to the comic book shop when Penny finally hit on an idea. "Listen, I was thinking about having a Halloween party. Do you think the guys would be interested in coming?"

"Probably," Howard said, thinking about the party Penny had thrown in his memories. Her ex had shown up and it hadn't ended too well. Then again, so much else had already changed, maybe this would, too.

"Cool," she said happily. "Nothing major, just a few friends, some snacks and costumes. Maybe a little music. It'll be fun."

They pulled up at the Comic Shop and parked behind Leonard's car. Leonard and Raj had been knocked out of the tournament early Friday, but Howard and Sheldon made it to the semi-finals. Tonight was the last night, and the guys wanted to see who won between the team of 'Albino Bob' and 'Hentai James' and the team of Stuart Bloom and 'Lonely Larry'.

She thoroughly regretted asking what 'hentai' meant.

While the guys lined up to watch the tournament, she went over to a far wall and tried to decide on a present for her nephew. A shadow fell over the book in her hands and she looked up at the guy smiling at her.

"Hi. I'm Wil," he said in a friendly tone.

"Penny," she said with an answering grin.

He pointed to the thick book in her hand. "Are you an Avengers fan?"

"Oh, no," she laughed lightly. "I'm just looking for something for my nephew. He's turning 11 next month."

Wil reached past her and plucked a book from the shelf. "Eleven? He might like this one," he said, holding the book out to her.

Penny took the book and looked it over. "Hellboy? Is it violent?"

"Absolutely."

Penny smiled and hugged the book to her chest as she looked up at the cute guy. "Good. I'll be his favorite aunt, ever."

Suddenly Sheldon was beside Penny, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at the guy. "Wil Wheaton," he growled in a low voice.

Wil nodded and held out a hand. "Hi."

Sheldon scowled and pulled Penny back toward the group. "Come, Penny. The tournament is starting. We have better things to do than waste time on banal chit chat with strangers."

Penny's eyes widened as he maneuvered her away from Wil, who looked startled. "Sheldon, what the hell?" she hissed.

He looked down at her, anger swirling in his eyes. "Wil Wheaton is my sworn enemy, Penny."

She waited a moment but he didn't explain any further. She started to speak, but Leonard and Howard shushed her, their eyes on the game. Over Raj's shoulder she watched Wil take up a position near the counter. He shot her a grin and wink, making her blush slightly. Sheldon's hand tightened in hers, so she knew he had seen it, as well.

Sworn enemies, huh? She'd have to ask Sheldon to explain that the next chance she got.

* * *

Penny heard a commotion out in the hallway, so she looked through her peephole. After a moment she opened the door, certain that she was imagining what she thought she saw. The scene in the hallway was even weirder than the peephole had indicated.

"Um. Hi. Are you guys okay?" she asked, taking in the bright blue splatters of paint that covered the guys almost from shoulders to feet. Then she noticed the mask dangling from Sheldon's hand. Make that head to toe, she corrected in her mind.

The four guys looked at her with embarrassment. Howard grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. "We suck at paintball. We got wiped out by a bunch of pre-teens."

Penny placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. It took her a couple of seconds to regain her composure. *ahem* "Sounds brutal," she said with only a tiny snicker.

"Never underestimate the viciousness of six 12 year olds with paintball guns," Leonard grumbled.

Penny's amusement faded as she looked at Sheldon again. His shoulders were hunched, his eyes were fixed on the floor and he was paler than normal. She recognized the signs of humiliation easily enough. Penny reached back and closed her door behind her before crossing the hall, plucking Leonard's keys from his hands, and opening their door. She ushered them all into 4A and gave Sheldon a quick hug before gently pushing him toward the hallway.

"Change, sweetie. I'll get everything ready." Penny said as she walked into the kitchen area and put on a kettle for tea.

Sheldon paused for a second before giving her a tiny smile. "Thank you, Penny."

Leonard, Howard and Raj looked at her and Sheldon with surprise and confusion. After a moment Leonard set aside his paintball gun and moved closer to his desk. "Um, Penny? Wanna catch me up?"

Penny opened the cabinets until she found a package of Oreos. "What about?" she asked in a distracted manner. The guys watched her stack four cookies on a plate with three napkins.

"Well, you hugged Sheldon," Leonard pointed out weakly.

"It's part of our friendship agreement," Penny said, carrying the plate over to the table. "Whenever Sheldon is upset, I am obligated to make him tea and offer comfort."

"The h-hug?" Leonard repeated. "He lets you hug him?"

"He's getting better at it," Penny said with a smile. "The first couple of times he went kinda spastic and wanted to banish me. But he's a stickler for the rules, so there isn't much he can do about it."

"Wait, you have a contract with Sheldon that says he has to let you hug him?" Leonard asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait... you have a contract with Sheldon?"

"Yep," Penny said, placing the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Since when?" asked Howard with a smile.

"Remember when he was fired?" she asked. All three men nodded. "Since then. We hung out some since he was home so much."

"And he lets you hug him?" Leonard repeated, unable to wrap his mind around that.

The kettle started to whistle as Sheldon reappeared in the hallway. "Actually, the contract states that when in distress, be it physical, mental or emotional, the second party is under obligation to provide comfort and a hot beverage. Penny and I debated for 32 minutes over what form the comfort would take. I was highly in favor of a greeting card. Penny pushed for hugs."

"And you gave in?" Leonard asked incredulously.

"She argued her case well," Sheldon said, sitting in his spot. Penny carried over a cup of peppermint tea and handed it to him before sitting down on the couch beside him.

"To be fair, I did have to give in on the notice about his theremin playing," Penny said, picking up the remote and finding a Star Trek episode.

Sheldon sipped his tea cautiously before nodding in approval. "Yes, I only have to give her an hour's notice, via email, text or vocal form, beforehand."

Howard sat down beside Penny, smiling as she relaxed against his arm. "I didn't realize you two had gotten so close,"

Sheldon paused, frowning thoughtfully. "I have to admit, despite her chaotic nature and lack of formal education, Penny has proven to be an adequate neighbor and helpful companion this past month."

"Aww, thank you, sweetie," Penny said happily. "I like you, too."

He gave a slight nod in her direction before turning his attention back to the TV.


	10. Chapter 10

Penny poured potato chips into a large orange bowl decorated with bats and set it on the island beside a tray of finger shaped sandwiches, jello shots with gummy eyeballs in the middle, and spiked punch with ice cubes shaped like body parts. She was actually looking forward to her first solo Halloween party. She had fake webs and pumpkins set up around the room, along with a large plastic cauldron filled with ice and wine coolers on the coffee table. Howard had warned her that the guys would show up right at 8pm, since Sheldon hated the concept of 'fashionably late'. She glanced at the clock and figured she had 25 minutes before they arrived.

She had originally planned to wear a simple cat costume but Gerry at the theater had offered to let her borrow a costume for the party as long as she promised not to ruin it. She stepped into her bedroom and quickly pulled on the Vampira dress. She pinned up her hair and covered it with a long black wig. She had laced up the corset and done her make-up earlier, so now all she had to do was slip into her heels. She studied herself in the mirror, confident she looked every inch the 1950's horror hostess.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Penny."

She grinned and headed back into the living room, listening as Sheldon knocked six more times. She opened the door and waved the guys inside. "Hey, guys. Wow. Great costumes!"

"You look great!" Howard said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, sweetie. You know, I still think you look more like Peter Pan than Robin Hood," she replied. She looked at the other four, pausing when she saw the frown on Sheldon's face. Howard had warned her that he wasn't much of a party person, though, so she turned to Stephanie and Leonard. "You guys look so cute! I love the couples theme!"

Leonard blushed slightly but Stephanie tossed her hair back proudly. "Thank you, Penny. I was a little skeptical at first about being Superman and Wonder Woman, but I think we look good."

"You are definitely rocking the super-heroine look," Penny grinned. She turned to Raj and couldn't help the little 'aww' sound that escaped. "Hello, Thor."

Sheldon looked at her with approval. "Very good, Penny. I wasn't certain you would get the comic book reference."

"Of course I would," she said. "I've watched _Adventures In Babysitting_ like a hundred times."

The guys all looked confused, but Stephanie nodded in understanding. Knowing she had lost them, Penny waved her hand in the air. "Never mind, Sheldon. So... what are you?"

"I'm the Doppler Effect," he said in a smug tone. "A one of a kind costume, I am sure."

"I don't doubt it," Penny said vaguely.

"So, do you need any help?" Stephanie asked after the silence began to stretch uncomfortably.

Penny shook her head and walked toward the kitchen. "Nope, all set. Would you guys like a drink? I have beer, wine, fruit punch with rum, and for Sheldon who doesn't drink, Diet Coke."

Everyone chose a drink just as there was a knock on the door. Howard went to open it, and ushered in the first of the guests. Penny pushed a button on the remote and started the Halloween music in the background.

For the next hour Penny mingled, speaking to each guest and making sure things were moving smoothly. Then she noticed three of her nerds were sitting on the couch, looking out of place. Leonard and Stephanie were near the window, talking to another couple dressed as Batman and Catwoman. Spotting Bernadette near the kitchen, she headed in that direction first.

"Hey, come with me," she whispered. She grabbed the other blonde by the hand and pulled her to the couch. She hid her grin as Howard's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously. "Guys, this is Bernadette, a co-worker of mine. Bernadette, this is Howard, Raj and Sheldon. Howard, Bernadette was just telling me her laptop was messing up. Think you could figure out what's wrong?"

Sheldon opened his mouth but Penny quickly gave him a 'shut up or I'll kick you' look. Bernadette smiled at Howard who blushed lightly and nodded. Penny gripped the wrists of Raj and Sheldon and pulled them to the kitchen. She gave Raj a beer and Sheldon a fresh Coke.

"Penny, Howard only has a Masters degree. He might be able to diagnose the problem, but that is no guarantee he can fix it."

Penny looked at Sheldon with exasperation. "Sweetie, it was just an excuse to get them talking."

"Why would you want to do that?" he questioned. "Howard is woefully inadequate at talking to women."

Penny's eyes glinted dangerously. "Okay, you and I are going to have to have a talk," she said stiffly. "Raj, this is Brian and Tonya," she said, pulling a couple close. "Guys, Raj is really shy, so make him welcome." Then she pulled Sheldon across the floor, out the door and across the hall. She released him and pointed to his spot. "Sit," she ordered.

"You are very aggressive," he complained. "Especially for someone with such pleasant features."

Penny paced in front of him for a few seconds before moving around to sit beside him. "Okay, sweetie. Now, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, honest, but you need to learn to think before you speak."

"Penny. Penny. Penny. I am always thinking," he pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe, but not about the right things," she argued. "Sheldon, you need to think about other people's feelings before you speak. You say things, a lot of the time, that are hurtful."

"I'm honest," he disagreed. "If others perceive the truth as hurtful, that is not my fault."

"Bull," she said loudly. "Sheldon, you're smart and funny and a little weird, and I like you. But I've spent my whole life with a passive aggressive assholes. I'm not going to spend any more time with one. So, if we're going to be friends, you need to be nicer."

"Are you trying to dictate my behavior?" he demanded.

"No," Penny said in a softer tone. "I'm simply saying that if you keep treating people as if they are beneath you, then you and I can't be friends anymore. I don't want that to happen, but the choice is yours."

"Penny, the fact is, I _am_ smarter than almost everyone else. I can't help that, nor would I want to," he said, insulted that she would suggest he pretend otherwise.

"No," she pointed out. "You are more educated and have a higher IQ. That doesn't make you smarter in every way. You may know everything there is to know about physics or comics but there are plenty of things you don't know."

"Name one thing of importance that I don't know!" he demanded angrily.

"Can you name a song by Radiohead?"

Sheldon's left eye twitched as he stared at her. "That is not important."

"How do you know?" she asked. "What about that _Mars Attacks_ movie? It was music that defeated the Martians, right?"

Sheldon crossed his arms. "That's fiction!"

"So is Justice League," she pointed out, standing. "but you still think that's important. Think about it, Sheldon. I really like you. But you're kind of mean at times. The guys put up with it, but I won't. You have to decide which is more important, your attitude or our friendship."

Penny paused for a second before bending and giving him a quick hug, just in case she never got the chance to do so again. Then she gave him a sad smile and left.

Sheldon sat there for a long time, thinking over what she had said. At first, he felt angry that she would demand he conform to her ideas. He was the smarter of the two, so shouldn't she have to conform to him? Then he started thinking about what it would be like without Penny in his social circle. In a very short amount of time, she had become an important part of his routine. Especially with Leonard spending so much time with Stephanie. At least twice a week, it was just him, alone, unless Penny came over (which she did more and more often).

Two months ago, he would have probably relished the solitude. But now...


	11. Chapter 11

Penny stepped into the hall and shut the door. She knew she had probably just burned her bridges with Sheldon, but she didn't see what else she could have done. Sheldon was a sweet guy, half the time, but it was the other half that made her feel bad. After four years of Kurt being a jerk, and 18 years of her family looking at her like she was a screw up, the last thing she needed or wanted was a friend who treated her the same.

"Hey, babe. Gimme a hug."

Penny stilled as her ex sauntered up the stairs. She barely even registered his caveman costume. "What are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

"I figured my invitation got lost in the mail," he said, reaching out to grip her waist and pull her toward him.

Penny shoved him away and took a step back, which, unfortunately, placed her back against Sheldon's door. "You weren't invited," she told him. "Go away, Kurt. You're not a part of my life now and I want you out of my building."

He smirked and stepped closer, eyeing her with a lusty gleam. "You look good, babe. Never knew you could pull off anything but the blonde hair. What do you say you invite me in and we get reacquainted?"

Penny tensed as he invaded her personal space. She had never understood how he did it, but Kurt had always had the ability to make her feel defenseless. It was part of the reason why she stayed with him for four years. "I'm not inviting you in," she said with only a slight quiver in her voice. "You aren't welcome here, Kurt."

His expression became annoyed and she had to fight the urge to look down. That was a sign of weakness she couldn't afford right now.

"So you're too good for me now?" he growled.

The door at her back opened and Penny almost fell over, but two hands quickly steadied her. She looked over her shoulder at Sheldon who was looking from her to Kurt and back. "Penny? Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sheldon wasn't good at reading body language or expressions. He had never had a good enough reason to learn these things. However, it was obvious, even to him, that Penny was upset. He looked at the large man currently glaring at him and swallowed nervously. Was he about to get beaten up?

The thought that he probably should have ignored the raised voices in the hall fluttered through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Penny was his friend and she had sounded distressed. He was obligated to offer her a warm beverage and hug, even if their friendship was in doubt.

"No, sweetie. I'm okay," she said, surprised to find out how true that was becoming. She felt a huge sense of relief at having Sheldon behind her. Across the hall her own door opened and Howard, Leonard and Stephanie looked out at them.

Kurt quickly sized up Sheldon, deciding there was no threat to him, so he turned his attention back to Penny. He started to reach for her again, but the geek behind her quickly looped his arms around her waist and pulled her further into the apartment.

Penny was surprised by Sheldon's defense. Especially considering the talk they had just had 5 minutes ago. As for Sheldon, he wasn't sure what he was doing. When the guy had moved, he had instinctively stepped back, and with his arms locked around her, he had drawn Penny with him.

"What the hell?! Let go of my girl," Kurt snarled at Sheldon.

"I'm not your girl!" Penny hissed. "I haven't been your girl since I walked in on you and your little stripper."

"Come on, babe," Kurt wheedled. "I made a mistake. Where's the forgiveness?"

"You cheated!" Penny yelled, finally feeling the anger building in her. With her friends in the hall, she felt steadier, more like herself. "There is no 'us' anymore, Kurt. I want you to leave and not come back!"

Kurt looked around the hallway at the group. "You're seriously choosing these geeks over me? What the hell happened to you? You've been brainwashed by the nerd-patrol!"

"Maybe Penny just knows that brains beat brawn every time," Howard said, his voice wasn't perfectly steady, but he didn't seem to be backing down, either.

Kurt took a step toward the others and Stephanie help up her phone. "I'm an ER doctor. I know thirteen police officers on a first name basis. Try it."

Penny watched with growing affection as her friends stood up to her ex. Kurt took one last look at her before turning toward the stairs. "Screw this. You're a good lay, but you aren't worth the trouble. Laters."

As soon as he disappeared down the stairs, Penny relaxed completely. She felt a momentary regret as Sheldon withdrew his arms and stepped away, but she quickly shook it off. "Thanks, guys," she said softly.

Leonard smiled up at Stephanie. "You were great!"

Stephanie kissed his cheek before looking at Penny. "He seemed like a real catch. How on earth did you end up with that neanderthal?"

"I was young and stupid," she admitted. "Sorry that he ruined the party."

"Nonsense," Stephanie said with a grin. "This party's just getting started!" She stepped back into 4B, tugging Leonard behind her. Howard paused just long enough to give Penny a hug before retreating back inside.

Penny turned and looked at Sheldon hopefully. "Thank you," she said softly.

Sheldon felt conflicted. Foremost in his mind was the disagreement they had had just a few minutes ago. Stepping out of his apartment and pulling her closer to him had been instinctual, not planned. He didn't regret it, surprisingly.

He drew in a soft breath and said goodbye as Penny stepped back into her apartment. He closed his own door and headed back toward his bedroom. It was long past his bedtime and, to be honest, the Doppler costume wasn't very comfortable.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this one is kind of short, but this was a good place to break before the next chapter.**

 **The old Penny put up with a lot of things because she really didn't have a good self image. She saw herself as 'the hot girl' because that's how others saw her. This Penny has more confidence in who she is, thanks to the support she has. As much as she likes Sheldon, she's not going to treated as a lesser being.**


	12. Chapter 12

Penny was just settling on the couch when someone knocked. She paused for a second, but the knocks weren't repeated. She opened the door, surprised to find Stephanie in the hallway. They were friendly whenever they run into one another, but they weren't exactly close friends. "Hey. What's up?"

"Mind if I come in?" Stephanie asked. "I've been kicked out of the guy's apartment for a little while."

Penny stepped back and waved her in. "Did you sit in Sheldon's spot?"

The redhead laughed lightly. "No. Apparently Raj has a problem and he can't tell them what it is as long as I'm there. So, I was asked to vacate until the crisis has been dealt with."

Penny couldn't help but smile. "Poor Raj. Without alcohol he's a mime. With alcohol..."

"He's a jerk," Stephanie finished.

They both laughed as Penny led her to the kitchen island. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Stephanie asked, sliding onto a stool.

"Diet Coke, ice tea, red wine, water, or skim milk," Penny said. "Oh! I have ice cream if you want a milk shake."

"Milk shake," Stephanie said quickly. "With Leonard being lactose intolerant, I rarely get to treat myself to one."

"I didn't know Leonard was lactose intolerant," Penny said.

"One ounce of dairy and my little honey could clear a stadium," Stephanie said with wry amusement. She watched Penny scoop the ice cream into a blender. "I have to say, I was a little worried, at first."

"About what?" asked Penny, reaching for a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You."

Penny turned to look at Stephanie fully. "Look, I like Leonard. As much as I like the others. But I am definitely not interested in anything but friendship."

"I believe you," Stephanie said with a smile. "Leonard said he had a crush on you, but you turned him down. And I've watched you with the guys. You're really close to Howard, and you treat Raj and Leonard like casual friends. I can't quite get a handle on your relationship with Sheldon, though."

Penny turned on the blender and let it mix everything together. Once it was done she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm not sure anyone knows exactly where they stand with Sheldon. He's like a big kid half the time. The other half you want to strangle him. Truthfully, I'm not sure what kind of friends we are, at the moment. We had a bit of a disagreement during the Halloween party, and it's never really been resolved. I like him, but sometimes, I just don't understand him."

"I know what you mean," Stephanie said. "He showed up at the hospital one day and demanded I run a battery of tests on him. He was convinced he had contracted malaria."

Penny's eyes widened. "Really? What did you do?"

"I ran the tests," she said. "What else could I do? He knows enough about medicine to know if I'm faking him out, and he wasn't about to leave without them."

"He's a bit tenacious," Penny said as she handed Stephanie her milkshake, complete with Rediwhip and a cherry. "So you're a nurse?"

"Surgeon," Stephanie corrected. "Leonard said you're an actress. What have you been in?"

"Nothing, yet," Penny sighed. "I've had hundreds of rejections, but I keep trying." She nibbled on her bottom lip and studied the redhead carefully. "I, um, might have a play, though. I hope so, anyway. Nothing major, just a small part in a local play. If I get the role I'll have two very important scenes."

Stephanie looked impressed. "That's a start, though, right?"

"That's what Mrs. W says," Penny replied. She noticed the question in Stephanie's eyes and clarified. "Mrs. W is Howard's mom. She's a sweetheart. Keeps Howard in line, and makes the best brisket you'll ever eat."

Stephanie sipped her milkshake for a long moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Penny nodded, sipping her own frozen treat.

"Are you and Howard a couple?"

Penny was silent for a couple of seconds. "When I first moved to California my life revolved around partying, that gorilla of an ex you all met and more partying. Then I found out Kurt was cheating on me, so I left him. I met Howard the day I moved in here. Since then, he's become my very best friend. I know it looks strange to everyone who sees us. Let's face it, Howard's a geek and I'm not. He's got a Master's degree and I dropped out of my first semester of community college. I know some even think I must be some sort of paid escort whenever we're out. There's nothing romantic between me and Howard. He's closer to me than my own brother is."

Stephanie smiled as she fished for the cherry. "I guess it's just hard to reconcile the skin tight pants and dickies with the words 'best friend'."

Penny shrugged casually. "Yeah. Five months ago I would probably have agreed with you. I've never had friends like these guys before. In all honesty, they're socially clueless and inept, but they're also honest and loyal. I'm very lucky to have met them."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Penny walked over and opened it up, smiling when she saw Howard and Leonard. "Hey. What's up?"

"Is Stephanie here?" Leonard asked. Penny stepped back and he walked over to the kitchen and kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

Penny turned back to Howard. "So, I hear Raj is upset."

Howard shut her door and followed her to the kitchen. "His parents set him up on a date with a girl he once knew. Apparently this girl used to bully him. Plus he's got the whole mute thing going on, unless he drinks, which is a different problem."

Penny nodded as she settled back on her stool. "Yeah, we've noticed." she said with a grimace. "Poor Raj. His shyness is a pretty big handicap in the dating game."

Stephanie tapped a finger against the counter top lightly. "You know, I may have a solution." She paused to think the plan through before nodding. "What about a placebo?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leonard.

"Well, it seems to me that his mutism is psychological, right?" Penny and the guys nodded. "Well, what about non-alcoholic beer? He'd never know it wasn't the real thing, and with no alcohol, he wouldn't act like a creep."

"That could work," Penny said eagerly.

Knowing full well that it would work as long as Raj didn't know any better, Howard simply nodded his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He hated to see his buddy lonely, but when he had conceived of his grand plan he hadn't considered everyone's past experiences. How could he help Raj? Was this something that Raj had to go through to grow as a person? Would he cause more harm than good if he changed this?

So far he had been very careful to keep his interference limited to the core group. But he had already noticed several changes to history that he hadn't anticipated. With her increased confidence, Penny hadn't dated or gone out very much. She was responsible with her money, so she didn't mooch off the guys, so the only time she came over to 4A was when she was invited.

She had formed a friendship with Sheldon, but it wasn't a close one. There were no arguments or prank wars or pushing of buttons. They almost seemed to drift through their friendship. Leonard and Stephanie were close, and both seemed happy, but there were still rare moments when he caught Leonard staring at Penny longingly.

He only listened with half an ear as Penny and Stephanie discussed their idea. He needed to find a way to get Penny and Sheldon on track. He firmly believed that they were meant to be together. He just had to figure out how to make them realize it.

* * *

 **A/N: Howard is starting to realize that this might not be quite as clean cut and easy as he had first thought. With so much changed, or changing, he's no longer able to anticipate what will happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon flinched as Penny smeared neosporin on the abrasion on his chin. He felt utterly humiliated. Not only had he gotten into a scuffle with his roommate, but it was recorded by several attending the event and uploaded to youtube.

"You know, this could all have been avoided," she said calmly.

Unwilling to concede he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I was lead author on the paper. Leonard went behind my back to give that presentation."

"He didn't go behind your back. He asked you to go with him several times and you refused. And what did your stubbornness get you? Carpet burn on your chin and left cheek, a pissed off roommate and a featured video online."

"If this is how you comfort a friend, we should really renegotiate our contract," he grumbled.

Penny smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck for a second. She released him and put away the first aid kit before heading out of the bathroom. "Sweetie, you went overboard. You owe Leonard an apology."

"It was my presentation to give," he argued, following her out to the living room. "I chose not to give it and he should have respected my decision."

Penny puffed out a frustrated breath. Yelling would only make Sheldon close down on her, but she was determined to make him see reason. "Okay. Look at this calmly. You both worked on the paper, right?" He nodded mulishly.

"You both submitted it, right?" Another tight nod.

"Then when you got the letter, you should have decided what to do together. If you hadn't forbidden it, Leonard probably wouldn't have made such a big deal about it. You chose to do the project as a team, and the decision on what to do with the presentation should have been handled the same way."

"It is pandering!" he protested.

"Sheldon Cooper, are you seriously going to stand there and tell me you have no need or desire for validation of your genius?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do not," he said smugly.

"Then why do you want a Nobel?" she asked quietly. Sheldon's jaw dropped as she turned and left the apartment.

* * *

Penny rounded the landing on the second floor and almost ran right into Leonard and Stephanie. She bit her bottom lip as she caught a glimpse of the bruise Sheldon had given him on the neck trying to perform a vulcan nerve pinch.

"Hey guys," she said.

Stephanie gave her a wide smile and Leonard grinned. "I hear I owe you a thank you," he said.

Penny's eyes widened. "Really? What for?"

"Sheldon called me last night and apologized." Leonard grimaced. "Well. Sort of. It was closer to an apology than anything I've ever gotten, anyway. He did promise that the next time, we would decide what to do as a team."

"That's great," Penny smiled, her gaze flickering up toward the ceiling, wondering if this was a sign Sheldon had taken her words to heart.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah. Sheldon said you had pointed out that I had just as much say in the presentation as he did." Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose and peered up at her. "You know, I've never known Sheldon to take advice from anyone before. You two are a lot closer than I knew."

"I don't see why you're surprised," Stephanie said. "I've said all along that Sheldon and Penny seem to have a connection."

Penny smiled and shook her head good-naturedly. "Sheldon's not so hard to understand. He's actually a very sweet guy once you look past all the crazy." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Guys, I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have to get going. I have a callback audition in forty minutes."

A quick goodbye and she disappeared down the stairs. "You still have a little crush on her, don't you?" Stephanie asked.

Leonard quickly weighed the pros and cons of lying. He went with the truth. "Not really," he said. "I mean, Penny's beautiful and nice, but it's you I love. You're funny and smart and gorgeous and you make me very happy."

She smiled and gave him a deep kiss. "Good answer."

The two of them headed on up the stairs, knowing Sheldon would be expecting them for Thai night.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from his laptop and frowned slightly. He looked toward the door, his quizzical expression catching Leonard's attention.

"Something wrong?"

Sheldon stood and walked toward the door. "I heard Penny's footsteps but I did not hear her door open."

Leonard started to ask Sheldon why he was listening for Penny, but decided he really didn't want to listen to a lecture. He knew Sheldon well enough to know it was just another weird Sheldon-y quirk.

Sheldon opened the door and looked around the hallway. He spotted Penny sitting on the third step up the next staircase, looking at a paper in her hand. He carefully studied her face before hesitantly walking over to her.

"Penny? Are you distressed? Do you need a hug and hot beverage?"

She was silent for several seconds before drawing in a shaky breath and shaking her head. She closed her eyes and shoved the paper into her pocket. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

Sheldon nodded and started to turn away, but he paused and looked back at Penny. "You do not seem 'fine'. In fact, you seem quite upset."

Penny's voice was so soft that, even with his exceptional hearing, he had to move closer to hear her. "Do you know how many auditions I have been to since coming to California?"

Sheldon frowned as he considered the question. "It would be almost impossible for me to answer since you have lived in California for almost five years and I have only known you for 7 months. I could write a formula that would estimate the number."

"673," she said. "I know this because I keep a journal of every audition I've been on and the response I got." A shudder shook her shoulders and she closed her eyes tightly. Leonard stood in the doorway listening, and feeling a great deal of sympathy for her.

"673 auditions. Want to guess how many times I got a role?" She didn't wait for an answer this time. "Zero. Not a single one." Penny opened her eyes and stood up. She pulled her keys from her pocket and walked to her door. She unlocked it, walked inside and closed the door.

Sheldon stared at the closed door for several seconds. When he turned he saw Leonard watching him carefully. "I'm not sure what I am expected to do," he said. "Our friendship agreement states I am to provide comfort, but she does not appear to want me to do so."

Leonard gave a sigh and waved Sheldon back into their apartment. "She's feeling down, Sheldon. She lost another audition and it's making her doubt herself."

Sheldon resumed sitting at his desk, but spun it to face Leonard. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe give her some space? It's Penny, Sheldon. She'll bounce back."

Sheldon thought about that. While it was true that Penny had a naturally sunny temperament, her current mood did not seem to be a fleeting disposition. However, he had very little experience with emotional distress. The only person he knew to ask for help understanding this situation was the very person he sought to help. Maybe he could google it?

Sheldon turned back to his laptop, saved his work and began doing just that. Surely there was a blog or social site that would offer him advice.

* * *

 **Things had to hit a snag for Penny eventually. While her personal life and relationships have been going well, her dreams haven't come true yet. Honestly, I never thought Penny would make a good actress, and I can't see her becoming one here, either. However, there are alternatives, as she'll eventually discover.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sheldon entered the Cheesecake Factory and looked around the main room warily. A young brunette walked toward him, smiling and holding a menu. "Hello. Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory. My name is Kasey and I'll be your server. Table for one?"

"Absolutely not," he said, taking a step back from her. "I need to speak to Bernadette."

Kasey's smile faltered for a second but she jerked her mouth back into a wide grin. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked, looking him up and down curiously.

Sheldon looked over the girl's head, desperate to find Penny's friend. "I have only met Bernadette once. Is she here?"

"You're not a stalker, are you?" Kasey asked, edging away.

"Good lord, woman!" Sheldon exclaimed. "Will you please locate Bernadette and explain to her that I need to speak to her?"

Kasey spun on her heels and hurried away. Sheldon gave a soft sigh of relief. He walked over to a bench and sat down, shifting his messenger bag onto his lap. He was having a horrible week and had very little patience at this point. Ever since Penny had told him about her failed auditions, he had done a great deal of research. The internet had not provided him with a definitive solution, so he had turned to his friends and acquaintances. Raj and Leonard were useless, offering only vague ideas of giving Penny space or time. Howard had been more helpful. He suggested boosting her confidence. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do so. Stephanie suggested chocolates or wine as a way to cheer Penny up.

Sheldon was not an advocate of alcohol, having seen it's effects on not only his father, but his brother and several cousins, as well. He had purchased several types of chocolates, but had been unable to deliver them. He had knocked or messaged Penny several times over the last two days, but she was not responding. He was beginning to worry.

"Hello," a squeaky voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "Do we know one another?"

He stood and faced the tiny blonde. "No, we do not. However, we have a mutual friend, Penny."

Bernadette relaxed and gave him a smile. "Oh, yeah! You were at her Halloween party!" She looked him over and her smiled turned flirty. "What can I do for you?"

"Penny is upset. As one of her female friends, I am asking for advice on how to help her," he said calmly.

Bernadette blinked at him for a couple of seconds. "Oh. You're here for Penny." She looked him over again and shrugged. "Well, Penny's not here today. She seemed okay when I saw her yesterday, though."

Sheldon fidgeted slightly. "When I last saw her, she was upset. Since then, she has refused to answer her door or messages."

"You know, she was kind of quiet," Bernadette murmured. "And she didn't even complain when she had to host three parties." Bernadette looked at the watched pinned to her vest. "Look, I get off in about thirty minutes. Why don't you wait at the bar and we can talk more when I clock out, okay?"

Sheldon looked toward the bar and flinched. There was only one empty stool. He had no interest in 'rubbing elbows' with strangers. "I believe I will just wait here."

"Um, okay," she said hesitantly. "Won't you get bored, though?"

"Nonsense. I have my laptop," he replied, sitting back down on the bench.

After a second Bernadette shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Penny felt a moment's alarm when her door opened, but it faded quickly. Only one person had a key to her place, and that was the guy who was currently walking into the apartment. "Hey," she said softly.

Howard walked over and sat down on the couch. "So, how long are you going to pout?" he asked.

Penny glared at him before turning her eyes back to Project Runway. "I'm not pouting," she grumbled.

"Oh? You've been hiding out in here for four days, only leaving to go to work," Howard pointed out. "What would you call it?"

"I'm not pouting," she insisted. "I'm just... reevaluating."

"By watching reality TV?"

Penny seemed to shrink a little. "You wouldn't understand," she argued.

Howard reached out and tugged one of her arms away from the pillow she was hugging and linked their fingers together. "Try me. I'm your friend, Penny. I've got your back."

She sniffled and scooted over until she could lay her head on his shoulder. As soon as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders she burst into tears. She started talking, most of her words lost to hiccups and sobs.

"Moved here... (hiccup)... be famous... (sob) ...school leads... (hiccup, sob) … too midwestern ...(sob) … 673 ..."

Howard sighed and rocked her as she poured out her heart. After awhile she drifted off into a light sleep. Howard eased her back against the pillows and stood up. He bit back a groan as he stretched his cramped legs, noticing the front door was ajar. He must not have closed it. He gave Penny a glance, but she was fast asleep, so he left the apartment and walked across the hall. He knocked and waited on Sheldon or Leonard to open up, thinking hard on Penny's situation.

"Oh. Hello," an unexpected voice said.

Howard froze as he looked at Bernadette. What was she doing here? "Uh, hi," he said faintly. "Wha... Um, I'm surprised to find you here."

Bernadette turned and walked over to the kitchen counter, sitting next to Sheldon. "Sheldon invited me over," she said cheerfully. She shot the man beside her a smile and Howard's stomach soured.

Sheldon looked up from the tea he was making, completely oblivious to the turmoil Howard was feeling. "As Penny's close friend and co-worker, I thought it would be prudent to get her input on how to cheer Penny up."

"Oh?" Howard studied Bernadette carefully. Her focus was on Sheldon. There was a slight smile turning up the corners of her mouth, and she was leaning toward Sheldon, almost invading his space. His heart plummeted, seeing the interest in her expression.

Howard took a step back, gripping the doorknob tightly. "Well, I'll let you two, um ..." he swallowed hard, unable to say anything else.

"Howard?"

He froze again and reluctantly looked at Sheldon. "What?" Sheldon's eyes widened at his terse tone, but Howard couldn't help it.

"When we arrived, I could hear Penny crying," he said worriedly. "Is she okay, now? Should I make her tea?"

Howard looked away, unable to watch the woman he still loved eye Sheldon like he was a fudge sundae. "She's depressed. It's going to take more than tea to help her."

He didn't wait to see if Sheldon said anything else. He quickly closed the door and went back into 4B. He slumped down beside Penny and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. What the hell had he done? Nothing was working the way he had planned. Penny was more depressed than he had ever seen her before. Raj was feeling abandoned. Bernadette was flirting with Sheldon! Hell, the only one he hadn't screwed up was Leonard, for fuck's sake!

* * *

 **Now, don't go getting upset with me, my friends. Sure, things are looking a bit skewered right now, but it'll all work out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sheldon paused in the doorway to the apartment building lobby. He watched Penny unlock her mailbox and pull out the contents. Snapping out of his surprise he hurried forward eagerly. It had been almost a full week since he last saw her. "Hello, Penny! How are you today?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged. "Fine," she replied. "How about you?"

He gripped the strap of his messenger bag tightly and gave her a smile. "I am well. I have not seen much of you lately."

She sighed and looked down, nodding her head. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I've just been kind of down."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked. "Or a... a hug?"

She gave a soft laugh and moved forward, arms spread. Sheldon twitched slightly before wrapping his own arms around her shoulders. He felt her warm breath wash over his neck as she burrowed closer. He waited for her to pull away after only a few seconds, like she usually did. And waited. And waited.

"P-Penny?" he said hesitantly.

With a sigh she released him and stepped back. Sheldon shivered as her warmth faded away. "Sorry," she said softly. "I know you aren't really comfortable with the hugging, yet, but I really needed that."

He shook off his misgivings and smiled, feeling a little proud of himself. "It is part of our agreement," he said. "And I don't really mind," he added.

They turned toward the stairs and began climbing toward the fourth floor. "Penny? Will you be joining me for pizza and the movie Starship Troopers?"

"Sounds like fun," she smiled. "Anyone else coming?"

"Leonard and Stephanie are attending a concert, but I expect Raj and Howard will be there."

Penny bit her bottom lip for a moment. "Would you mind if I invited someone else?"

He eyed her warily. "Who?"

"My friend Bernadette," she replied. "She's supposed to stop by tonight anyway. You know, she took quite a shine to you," Penny teased.

He looked down at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"She told me about you two spending the evening together the day before yesterday. She said you were a perfect gentleman and she would like to get to know you better," Penny teased. "To be honest, I was about to give her a push toward Howard, but if you're interested..."

Sheldon froze halfway up the third set of stairs, his eyes widening, and his breathing becoming erratic. Penny stopped and placed a hand on his arm worriedly.

"Sweetie? What's wrong? Sheldon?"

His mouth opened and closed several times before he found his voice. "What?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Penny, this is a disaster!" he shouted. "This is your fault! You have to fix it!"

"Fix what?" she asked. "Bernadette?"

"I don't want her to like me!" he exclaimed. "I certainly don't want her to get to know me better!"

Penny gripped his arms firmly. "Sweetie, you need to calm down! You're almost panicking."

"Penny!" he whined loudly, breathing harshly.

"Look, it's no big deal," she hurried to reassure him. "Just tell her you're not interested."

"I'm not!" he said loudly.

"Okay," she said soothingly, rubbing his arms to calm him. "I get it. You don't want to date her."

"Darn tootin'." he said, a deep drawl creeping into his tone. "I have no interest in dating anyone! No dating, Penny!"

"Um, hi."

Sheldon jumped almost a foot, knocking into Penny. They both looked back down the stairwell to see Bernadette staring at them with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Penny groaned with embarrassment. Sheldon gave a squeak and ran up the stairs.

"Well, this is awkward," Howard said, stepping down from the fourth floor. He gave Penny a stiff smile and waved at Bernadette. "I, uh, couldn't help hearing... not that I was eavesdropping," he said quickly, "but well..." Howard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Penny, maybe you could go check on Sheldon? He's pretty jittery."

Penny nodded and gave Bernadette a sympathetic smile before hurrying up the stairs. Bernadette turned to hurry away, but Howard moved down the stairs quickly, catching up easily.

"Where's a hole in the ground when you need one?" Bernadette muttered to herself. Not only had she completely misread the situation with Sheldon, but there were witnesses to her humiliation.

"You know, there's never one around when you really need it," Howard said hesitantly. "I know. I need one at least twice a week. Never found one yet."

Bernadette gave a surprised little giggle. She looked over to find Howard smiling at her shyly. "I guess I really made a fool of myself, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Howard said, sitting down on a step. He patted the spot beside him and she sat down, too. His stomach churned nervously as he inhaled her strawberry scent. How many times had he dreamed of just walking up to her and declaring his love? How many nights had he lain awake in bed, his heart in danger of breaking because he couldn't hold her in his arms? Fear of screwing up a second time had kept him from pursuing her. Seeing her interest in Sheldon had shown him that he risked losing her to another if he didn't, as Penny liked to say, grow a pair. "To be honest, Sheldon probably didn't realize you were interested. He's kind of clueless that way. He has no idea how great you are."

She smiled shyly as Howard blushed and looked down at his hands. "You know, Penny's told me what a sweet, supportive guy you are, but to be honest, I thought it was because you were interested in her. Why are you being nice to me?"

"Penny is my best female friend. We're close, and I love her, but only like a sister," he corrected. "I'm not always nice, either. I just know better than to tick off Penny, who can rope and tie a bull in ten seconds flat."

Bernadette's eyes widened. "Penny can rope a bull?"

"She's got trophies," he said. A buzzing interrupted them and Howard pulled his phone from his pocket. He grimaced when he saw the name. "Oh, damn. It's my mother."

"Are you going to answer it?" she asked.

"Definitely not. My mom drives me crazy sometimes."

She snorted in disbelief. "Oh yeah? Does your mom call you every day at work to see if you ate a healthy lunch?"

"My mother calls me to see if I had a healthy bowel movement," he said flatly.

"Okay. Does she lay out your clothes for you every morning like you're 9 years old?" Bernadette asked with exasperation.

"You live with your mother?" he asked. Something about this conversation seemed really familiar.

"No!" she said with resignation. "That's the sad part!"

"Ooh, rough. Okay, check this out. My mother made me wear rubber gloves to school so I wouldn't catch a disease from the other kids."

"That's nothing. My mother wouldn't let me ride a bike because she was afraid I'd hit a bump and lose my virginity."

"You didn't, did you?" he asked curiously.

"Not on a bike," she laughed. "Backseat of a Camry."

He laughed. "Front passenger seat of a Corolla."

They both laughed, leaning against the other one's shoulder. After a few minutes Bernadette looked at him hesitantly. "Um, I don't suppose you'd like to go get a cup of coffee or something, would you?"

Howard felt his heart speed up. "I'd love it," he replied honestly.

They walked down the remaining stairs and Howard opened the door for her. They stepped out of the building and began walking down the sidewalk toward a small cafe a block away.

* * *

 **A/N: See, nothing to be worried about. I just couldn't get Howard to make that first move until I threatened to take Bernadette away from him. And to those who hinted at a Howard/Penny romance, you've given me something to think about, but this is definitely a Shenny story. It's just taking it's own sweet, slow time getting there. Thanks, guys and gals!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Penny knocked softly before opening the door and peeking inside. She didn't see Sheldon in the living room, so she walked inside, shut the door and headed down the hallway. She knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door and pressed her ear to it.

"No one is allowed in my room."

Penny sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Please come out," she requested. "It's just you and me, I promise."

A couple of seconds later the door cracked open and he looked over her head, down the hallway. Satisfied she spoke the truth, he opened the door and stepped into the hall. "She left?"

Penny nodded. "Howard is taking care of it. Want to explain to me what happened back there?"

Sheldon looked down at his shoes shyly. "No."

Penny crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Sheldon tried to ignore her, even managing to hold out for half a minute. Soon enough his shoulders slumped and he gave in. "I am not comfortable with the easy affection and expectations of physicality that others find so interesting. I dislike being touched in most situations. I have no interest in romance or relationships. I have witnessed too many colleagues, friends and family members become despondent or trapped in unhealthy relationships. I will not be caught in such a snare."

Penny took a minute to think hard about what he said, and, more importantly, what he hadn't said. She suspected there had been a bad relationship in his past. Maybe not one he had been a main part of, but definitely one that had affected him in a deep way. Slowly she lowered her arms and patted his chest lightly. "Okay, sweetie. Now, how about that pizza and movie?"

Sheldon relaxed and gave a relieved nod. They walked out to the living room where he placed an order for pizza while she sat down on the middle cushion and got comfortable. While they waited for their food Sheldon got them sodas and cued up the movie.

* * *

Sheldon reached over slowly and slapped the button on his alarm clock. His head swam as he tried to sit up. Dear lord! He was sick!

He opened his mouth to call for Leonard, but all that came out was a hacking cough. He struggled to push back the covers, but they were just so heavy. He rolled to the side and coughed roughly, which ended in him gasping for breath. He finally managed to sit up, his legs hanging over the side limply.

"Leonard?" he called out weakly. "I think I'm sick."

He thought he heard a door open, but the buzzing in his head made it hard for him to be certain. After a moment when he got no response from Leonard he picked up his phone. _Leonard, I am ill. Please come take care of me._

A few seconds later he got a reply.

 _Sheldon, I'm at work._

Sheldon glared at his phone, coughing some more. _On a Sunday?_

 _They called me in._

 _Why?_

 _New laser. We're setting it up. Drink lots of fluids._

 _What else would I drink?_ Sheldon tossed his phone down on the bed and mentally issued Leonard a strike. Their roommate agreement specifically detailed Leonard's obligations when he was ill!

Leonard stood in the lobby of the building, feeling both relief and guilt as he pulled on a shirt. Sheldon was his friend, and he didn't want him to be sick, but he also didn't want to be the one to have to measure Sheldon's urine output again. Maybe Stephanie could come check on him?

And maybe she would get so irritated at Sheldon that she got mad at him, too. The lobby door opened and Penny walked in wearing jogging clothes and a sweat band. Saved!

"Hey, Leonard," she said happily. "Where are you going?"

He need to phrase this very carefully. He didn't want to make Penny mad, nor did he want to have to take Sheldon's class again. This was going to require subtlety and finesse. He needed to convince her she wanted to play nurse for the day. He took a deep breath and looked up at her.

"Penny, Sheldon's sick. Tag, you're it," he said quickly before running from the building.

Penny's jaw dropped as the lobby door slowly swung shut. Was this some sort of joke? Penny turned and went up the stairs. Not even Leonard was callous enough to abandon a sick friend! Was he? With a sigh Penny nodded to herself.

She made it to the fourth floor and paused. Did she have time for a shower before checking in on Sheldon? She heard a loud, ragged cough and decided to check on him first, let him know she had to shower and would then come back.

She knocked softly and peered around the door. Sheldon was shuffling toward the couch slowly, a measuring cup in hand. "Sweetie? How are you feeling?"

Sheldon peeked out at her from a thick comforter he was drawing around him like a cocoon. "Penny? Why are you here?" he asked in a wheezy voice.

"Leonard told me you were feeling under the weather," she said, walking over to him. She pressed her wrist to his forehead, earning her a glare. "Wow. You're really burning up," she told him.

"You are not a thermometer," he argued, pushing away her arm. "Leonard was incorrect. I am not 'under the weather', whatever that means. I am dying."

Penny rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Fine. I'm going to go shower away the sweat from my run and then I'll come check on you."

Sheldon's eyes widened comically. "You knew I was ill and went running anyway?"

"Nooo," she stressed. "I was on a run, came back and run into Leonard downstairs a couple of minutes ago. He said you were sick and left."

His expression turned angry and he clutched the comforter tighter. "Mutiny!" he muttered.

She paused by the door curiously. "Mutiny?"

Sheldon looked at her, but his attention was obviously inward. "Leonard told me he was at work not ten minutes ago. He must have heard me coughing and ran out of the apartment."

Penny hissed. "Jackass!"

Sheldon sighed, which turned into a ragged cough. Penny's expression turned sympathetic and she hurried over to the seat beside him. "Sweetie, what can I do for you? Do you need to go to the doctor?"

He looked at her hopefully. "My mommy usually makes me split pea soup and gives me a sponge bath."

Penny's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "Yeah, look, the soup I can do, but I am NOT giving a grown man a sponge bath."

"Okay," he agreed faintly. "Do you have any soup?"

"I have chicken and stars," she said. "Oh, and tomato. I could go to the store, if you want."

He quickly grabbed her hand. "No!" he said loudly. He wheezed slightly and then shook his head. "Don't leave," he begged.

Penny gave him a gentle smile. "I won't. Come on, sweetie. Let's find you something to watch and I'll make some soup."

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Would you put some vapo-rub on me?"

"Sure thing. Let me make your soup first, okay?"

Sheldon nodded shyly. "Thank you, Penny."

She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie."

When Leonard finally returned home he found Sheldon in bed, a half eaten bowl of tomato soup in the sink and a note from Penny on the counter.

 **Leonard,**

 **You suck.**

 **Penny.**

 **P.S. If Sheldon wakes up, call me so I can sing to him again.**

 **P.S.S. That's your third strike.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I guess I should start by apologizing for being gone so long. I don't really have a good excuse. Life, work, health problems, depression. Shit just got in the way and took up all my energy and time. The fact that I haven't even watched the show in a couple of years played a part, too. It was easy to put it off since I only ever watch reruns of the first few seasons. Nevertheless, I once made a promise to never leave a TBBT story unfinished, and I plan on holding true to that.**

* * *

"Hey, Penny, there's a weird guy asking for you out in the lobby," one of the guys from her playhouse group said. Charlie was a bear of a man, but very sweet. Under all the tats and biker leather was a marshmallow personality. He was also really protective of all the other actors and actresses.

"Define weird," she said, placing the last of the costumes on the rolling rack.

"Kinda looks like a preying mantis, but twitchy, like a chihuahua," said Bryan, Penny's least favorite group member. Bryan (with a 'Y', he insisted when they first met) was a typical jerk. He thought his looks made him every girl's fantasy.

She smiled slightly. "That's Sheldon. He's my neighbor."

"Does he act?" Charlie asked curiously, picking up some of the prop weapons. "He looks kind of nervous, like he expects someone to bite."

"He's a physicist," she said proudly. "Sheldon's the smartest man you'll ever meet. A real genius."

"You hang around with too many eggheads," Bryan said with a smirk. "You need to go out with some real men more often."

Penny rolled her eyes and turned toward the exit. "The thing about my guys, Bryan, is that they're geniuses. They know how to do anything. And they do it better than any other guy I know." She paused to give the guys a wink over her shoulder. "If you know what I mean."

Charlie burst out laughing and Bryan scowled as Penny walked away. She stepped through the curtain and found Sheldon standing nearby, his eyes glued to the floor. Penny slipped her arm through his and drew him toward the theater exit silently. Once they were outside she paused and looked up at him.

"Sorry if I make you feel awkward," she said softly.

Sheldon looked at her curiously. "Am I correct in thinking you gave those men the impression we have a... carnal relationship?"

"Not really," she said with a shake of her head. "I guess I was just implying that maybe there's more to you guys than just science."

"Of course there is," he agreed. "We also play paintball, collect comics, speak Klingon..."

Penny held up a hand to hush him. "I know all that, sweetie." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Look, it's nothing. I just hate it when people look at you guys and think you're just a bunch of nerds."

"But we are," he insisted.

She shook her head. "But that's not all you are," she said firmly. "Sheldon, you guys are a lot more than nerds. You're smart and loyal and honest and fun. I may not get all the science stuff, or even understand the appeal of comics, but I discovered a long time ago that I am much happier with your friendship than I ever was with people like Bryan."

He stared at her with confusion. "But why? It has always been my experience that beautiful women like you are often disinterested in 'eggheads' like us."

She grinned up at him cheekily. "Again with the compliments. Look, you of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover."

"Oh, how well I know that," he lamented as they turned to head toward Penny's car. "I once was fooled by clever marketing and a simplistic cover into buying a horrible novel. It is the only time in my life I have ever thrown a book in the garbage. It was utter trash, Penny."

"What was the book?" she asked curiously.

Sheldon shuddered as she unlocked the doors and he slid inside. "I will never tell a living soul," he vowed.

"Ah! Come on, Sheldon! Tell me," she teased.

He looked over at her with a stern expression that did nothing to hide the amusement in his eyes. "I believe you promised me a ride home since Leonard is working late."

She dangled the keys in front of him. "Tell me what horribly trashy novel you read, first."

Sheldon pulled out his phone and began scrolling down his list of contacts. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Calling Raj for a ride home," he answered with exasperation.

Penny stuck out her tongue and started the car. "Fine. Don't tell me. I have ways of learning what I want to know."

Sheldon snorted. "Never."

* * *

"It was Twilight," Howard laughed as he poured Penny some juice.

"Oh, I love those books!" Edna said quickly. "If only Carlisle could be my doctor!"

Penny giggled as she scooped more potatoes onto her fork. "I can't imagine Sheldon reading those books."

Raj snickered and leaned in to whisper something to Howard who snickered as well. "Raj said I should tell you about Sheldon's dramatic reading."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?!"

Howard sat back down and shook his head in amusement. "He was so upset about the book that he stormed into the living room and began reading aloud from one of the pages. He must have read for fifteen minutes before he stopped, closed the book and pounded the cover with his fist, lecturing us on how society was doomed if this was the best example of literature writers could come up with."

Edna huffed with annoyance. "Nonsense! It's a story about true love. How can anyone object to Twilight? There's no cursing, no explicit sex, and only a smidgen of violence! It's probably the most chaste example of romance ever written!"

Penny reached over and patted Edna's hand soothingly. "Mrs. W, you have to remember, Sheldon doesn't get romance. And I doubt he bought the book hoping for sex. He probably bought it thinking it was like Dracula."

She sniffed, slightly mollified. "Nevertheless, I love those books and so do a large portion of the population." She looked at Penny knowingly. "And do not be fooled, dear. There isn't a man alive who isn't interested in sex. That young man just hasn't had a good enough reason, yet, to express that interest."

"That's a scary thought," Howard laughed. Penny giggled as Raj nodded emphatically.

Edna just stood and went to the fridge for the ice cream she had bought earlier. She might not know exactly what her son's plans were, but she had a suspicion that Sheldon was the one he had picked out for Penny. She had her doubts about that young man's ability to keep her Penny happy, but then again, she had those doubts about any man. She loved the sweet young woman like a daughter and wanted her to be happy more than just about anything.

"Cherry ice cream?" Penny exclaimed. "That's my favorite!"

"I know, dear," Edna said with a smile. "Now you three go on into the living room. CSI will be on soon and we'll eat our dessert while we watch it. I just love that Liev Schreiber. He was Cotton Weary in the Scream movies, you know."

Penny grinned as she followed the guys out of the dining room. "Not to mention, he was in Sum of All Fears. He makes a great secret agent."

"That too," Edna agreed, reaching for bowls.

Penny plopped down on the couch, shifting until her back was against the arm and she could throw her legs over Howard's knees. She was glad to be here. There was something very comforting about sharing a meal and some TV with Howard, Raj and Mrs. W. She still didn't know what to do about her dreams of being an actress.

She had to face reality. She had tried her best. It just wasn't good enough. Now she had to decide where she went from here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone for the warm and heartfelt welcome back. I've missed all of you, too.**

* * *

Missy Cooper was almost certain she was going to hate this. Now, don't get her wrong, she loved her brother but there was no denying Shelly had a tendency to rub people the wrong way. Plus, he was kind of weird. He always had been. And according to their Momma, so were his friends. She sighed heavily, adjusted the strap of her purse and knocked on his door. The faster she got this visit started, the faster it would be over with. The door opened and she pasted a smile on her face.

"Hi, Shelly!"

* * *

"You look confused."

Missy looked at the redhead with wide eyes. "A little," she admitted.

Stephanie laughed softly and looked over at the others. Sheldon and Leonard were standing at one end of the couch, their shoulders tense, their expressions alarmed. Howard and Penny were at the other end of the couch, their expressions gleeful as they cheered one another on.

"Well, it's simple, really. Our friend Raj is on a date, so Howard asked Penny to play Halo with them. Sheldon and Leonard thought it would be an easy win. However, Penny is much more adept at video games than they supposed she would be." Stephanie offered Missy a soda and smiled. "That's not really what has you confused, though, is it?"

Missy looked back at her brother and studied him closely. When she had knocked, he had answered the door, given her a calm nod and requested she make herself comfortable until the battle was over. That was almost an hour ago. "To be honest, I expected a lot of twitching, a bit of annoyance, and a lecture on how I should have called ahead to let him know I was coming. I didn't warn him so he couldn't make arrangements to be out of town," Missy replied.

Stephanie laughed again and shook her head. "If it wasn't Halo night, you probably would have gotten the annoyance and lecture, but there's no way Sheldon could have left town right now."

"Why is that?" Missy asked.

"Penny needs him," Stephanie said simply. "She had a bit of a career setback recently, and it left her feeling really down. Sheldon's been a big help getting her over it. In fact, if it wasn't for Howard and Sheldon, I think she might have given up and moved back to Nebraska."

Missy's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times. "Shelly? My brother, Sheldon Cooper?"

Stephanie frowned at the pretty brunette. Okay, so Sheldon wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but his sister made it sound like he was a jerk. "You seem surprised," she said coolly.

Missy snorted loudly. "Look, he's my brother, so I love him, but Shelly's always been pretty clueless. I just can't imagine that he would be any help to someone have a bad day. Shelly's famous for his lack of empathy and compassion."

The sudden silence in the room drew Stephanie's and Missy's attention. Sheldon was standing ramrod stiff, his face flushed a deep red. Leonard and Howard looked uneasy. It was Penny's expression that made Stephanie cringe. She looked madder than a bee-stung bull.

Sheldon set aside his controller. "Excuse me," he said softly, before turning and walking stiffly down the hall. Penny handed Howard her controller, her eyes like green flames as she looked at Missy.

Missy stood, not noticing (or possibly ignoring) the anger in Penny's eyes. "I swear it's a hassle every time we get together," she muttered.

Penny headed toward the hallway, blocking Missy. "You just embarrassed him in front of his friends. The last person he wants to talk to, right now, is you."

Missy's eyes widened in surprise, even as her temper flared. She was a Cooper and no one got between two Coopers. "Word of advice," Missy warned, "it's not smart to get in the middle of a Cooper problem. Now, I hafta go get my brother out of his funk, so step aside."

"Word of advice," Penny shot back, "no one picks on my Sheldon. Not ever, even if it's a sibling. So sit your tail back down and get to thinking up an apology."

Before a Missy could shake off her shock, Penny spun on her heel and stomped back toward the bedrooms.

Howard cleared his throat, drawing everyone's eyes. "Maybe we should order some pizza. Penny'll have him back out here in a couple of minutes, and I'm sure they'll be as hungry as I am."

Missy looked at each person with confusion. "Okay, can someone please explain to me what the hell's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Leonard warily.

"Okay, Shelly having friends is something I can accept, even though, growing up, he shunned every living soul around. I even get that he could possibly have a female friend. It's a bit of a stretch, but not totally unbelievable. But a girlfriend? No way."

Leonard's jaw dropped in surprise. "Wha...what? Sheldon and Penny? They're not dating."

"But she said he was her Sheldon," Missy pointed out.

"And I'm her Howard," Howard said. "And that's her Leonard, her Stephanie, and so on. When it comes to her friends, Penny is very protective. You insulted Sheldon and she is like a momma lion protecting her cub."

Stephanie nodded as she hung up from ordering the pizzas. "It took me a little time to get used to it, myself. Penny doesn't mean 'her Sheldon' in a romantic sense, but in a territorial way."

"I'm his sister," Missy said testily. "I think I come in a little higher than a friend!"

Leonard and Stephanie exchanged dubious looks and Howard laughed lightly. "Maybe. But she's not the one who made him feel bad."

* * *

Penny rapped softly on Sheldon's door before pushing it open. She spotted him curled up on his bed facing away from her. "Hey, sweetie. Can I come in?"

"No one is allowed in my room," he mumbled.

Penny sighed and slipped inside anyway, shutting the door behind her. "Are you okay?" she asked, walking over and sitting down behind him.

"I am fine," he said in a small voice.

Penny shifted until she was able to curl her legs underneath her. She began gently rubbing his back. She felt him tense but at least he didn't pull away. "Oh sweetie, your sister didn't mean to upset you. She just doesn't understand you, I think."

Sheldon was silent for several seconds. "No one ever does," he admitted in a hurt tone. "I should be accustomed to it by now. All my life I have been called an oddball, or weirdo or freak. It is the jealous rantings of inferior minds. "

"I don't think you're a weirdo or freak, Sheldon. I think you're a beautiful mind. Do you remember what you told me when I was depressed over my failed auditions?"

"Penny, I have an eidetic memory," he said stiffly. "Of course I remember!"

She rolled her eyes, but continued on anyway. "You told me it didn't matter what those producers and directors said. I had to have confidence in myself."

He shifted until he was facing her. "I also told you that there were other careers in the movie business that you might be better suited to. You almost punched me for that."

Penny rolled her eyes but gave him a soft smile. "And I'm telling you, now, that it doesn't matter what anyone says about you. You need to remember that you have friends who care about you a great deal. You are important to us. Don't let anyone make you think you're not a wonderful friend."

Sheldon wanted to believe her, but he had 26 years experience with people saying the same sorts of things his sister had said. "You have known me 8 months. My sister has known me 26 years."

Penny bit her bottom lip and reached out to thread her fingers in his. "Okay. I wasn't going to tell you about this until I was a little more certain, but here goes. Your sister may have grown up with you, but she obviously doesn't know you. I do. I know you well enough to take your advice to heart. I'm going to go back to school."

Sheldon sat up in surprise and Penny smiled shyly. "I'm going to stay on with the group at the theater because, who knows, maybe someday I really will get on stage, but I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about other careers? Mrs. W suggested some writing classes. When I first moved here I tried my hand at writing a screen play."

She grimaced and looked down at their hands. "It's crap, and I know it, but Mrs. W thinks that I can get better. And Howard thinks that I'm very creative. So, I filled out a bunch of applications and turned them back in. I start in 5 weeks for the fall semester. And it's all because of you, Sheldon."

She took a deep breath and gave him a smile. "So, no, I don't think you're weird. I think that without you helping me, I'd still be a depressed wreck wondering if I was ever going to amount to anything."

Sheldon felt a warmth in his stomach that he had never experienced before. He had been lauded for his intelligence many times. He had been commended for his scientific mind on several occasions. This was the first time anyone had ever praised him for his friendship.

Penny grinned and slid from the bed, drawing him with her. "Come on, sweetie. I'm hungry and you promised pizza."

Sheldon stood and gave her a nod. "Very well. Although I'm not sure I still owe you pizza. It's obvious you cheated."

Penny gasped as he opened the door. "What?!"

"No one as beautiful as you could possibly be skilled at video games."

Her eyes narrowed as they walked back down the hallway and rejoined the others. "I'd punch you if there wasn't a compliment in there somewhere."

"Shelly?"

Sheldon looked at his sister calmly. "Yes, Missy?"

"I, uh, owe you an apology," she said with a bit of embarrassment.

"No need," he replied. "You simply do not know me as well as my friends do."

Missy stared at her brother in surprise as he looked down at Penny and smiled. Suddenly she realized they were right. She really didn't know him. Not any more.


End file.
